I've Been Waiting For You
by AliceinAngst
Summary: Alice has dreams that she won't tell anyone about. Wonderful visions of the future and premonitions of awful things to come. She dreams of a mysterious stranger coming into her life. Can she help this stranger through his life's trials? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

"_Ma'am, can I help you with something?" I looked up from the clothes scattered on the floor that I was gathering. The voice came from behind me. I nodded in thanks and continued to pick up the items before they got dirty. Dirtying perfectly good clothes is unacceptable. As the stranger handed me the items he had picked up, his hand brushed mine and I felt a shock run through my arm. I turned to see the stranger who had stopped to help me in the busy department store. He was already far away, his back turned to me as he walked. All I could make out was his hair, wild blonde curls. _

"_Thank you", I called out to him, although I doubted he heard me. _

My alarm went off, pulling me from my dream. I sat up and stretched my arms high above my head. Bringing them down and rubbing my eyes I thought back on my dream. Who was this stranger in my dream? He was showing up every night. So far he had paid for my coffee at Starbucks, changed my flat tire in the rain, pulled me from stepping in front of a speeding car, and now he had helped me pick up clothes I had dropped in a store. Never once have I seen his face. Only his figure as he walks away. His voice was captivating, he had a southern drawl. Being from Mississippi I could appreciate a good accent. He didn't sound as though he was from the east coast. New Mexico, Texas maybe. I was certain I had never met this man before. Who was he and why had he immersed himself into my nightly dreams? I have always had vivid dreams but they always included people that I knew.

A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. I stood up out of bed just as my door opened.

"Alice, are you still going into town with me today?" My roommate Bella stepped into my room. She was already dressed for the day. I looked her over. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose knot at the base of her neck. She had on her usual, a casual fitted tee and jeans. Her signature shoes, Converse All Stars peeked out from the flare of her jeans. So simple, so comfortable, so Bella. I smiled and nodded.

"I am. I don't plan on going out in this though, so can you give me a few minutes?" I asked as I motioned to my pink and black pajamas. Bella let out a laugh.

"Since I have a free hour I will give Edward a call." She smirked as she left my room, pulling her phone from her jeans pocket. I knew she was laughing at my words. She was expecting me to take an hour instead of a few minutes. I'll show her, I huffed aloud. Mentally giving myself 20 minutes tops to get ready I made my way over to my closet.

I had taken a shower before going to bed last night so I went right to work on getting dressed. I pulled out a purple t-shirt dress and slipped it on. Digging through a drawer I found my favorite gray leggings. I slipped them on underneath my dress and slid my feet into black ballet flats. I looked myself over in my full length mirror. Simple yet sophisticated, perfect. I went into the bathroom to put on my makeup and fix my hair as quickly as possible. Bella threw a challenge out and I wasn't about to fail.

As I went to work on my makeup I thought of Bella and her jeans and tee style. We are polar opposites in so many ways, from our wardrobes to our personalities. She is calm and mellow while I am always full of energy. It is a miracle that we connected our freshman year when we were paired up as roommates. After running my fingers through my hair one last time to get the spikes just right I headed out into the living room.

"Hey Edward, Alice is ready. Yes, I think she just beat her own best personal time. We're headed into town today. Alice needs to purchase some fabric and I have to pick up some new supplies at The Kitchen Warehouse." Bella's smile widened as she listened to her boyfriend's reply. I smiled for her. Edward made her so happy, and there is nothing more that I wanted for my best friend and roommate than for her to be truly happy. She said her goodbyes and clicked her phone shut. Looking up at me she blushed.

"Why are you looking at me with that big grin on your face Alice?" I walked to her side and grabbed her hand.

"I'm smiling because you're smiling friend. Edward seems to be doing wonders for you and I am so happy. You deserve this." Bella's smile softened and her eyes sparkled with tears. She was so in love. It radiated from her.

I was so happy when Bella met Edward this semester. He caught my eye when walked past us while we studied on the school's front lawn. I had dreams of him and Bella meeting for a week before they actually did. Ever since their meeting in the library they have been inseparable. Although I missed having Bella around all the time, I was glad she was spending her time with Edward, someone who cared for her so much, so completely. She deserved that, she deserved happiness again after losing Jacob.

"He makes me so happy Alice. He is so sweet and patient with me. He understands that I still have so much to work through. He is great." Bella walked across the room to grab her purse. My purse was in my car so I grabbed my keys from the hook by the door and followed her out the door.

Our first stop was The Kitchen Warehouse. Bella loved cooking, it was her passion. After making her purchases we headed to my Mecca, a large fabric store. Bella let out a dramatic sigh as I put my car in park.

"Ha ha Bells. Come on. I just spent an hour admiring whisks and pans. You can handle walking up and down aisles of beautiful fabric." I stepped out the car and crossed my arms while Bella took her time getting out.

"Walking? More like dancing up and down the aisles. I swear it is like you are entranced when we go in there." I laughed at her description. When I entered a store full of fabric I couldn't help myself. My mind instantly fills with design ideas and images of dresses when I look at rolls of fabric. It was like my own blank canvas, just waiting to be turned into something amazing.

Bella followed me into the store and helped carry stuff as I walked, no danced, up and down the aisles. My final project for my design class was going to be my best yet. I planned on blowing my classmates out of the water with this one. After paying and getting back in the car Bella suggested going to The Beacon for lunch. They sold the best hamburgers I have ever eaten so I happily agreed.

I flipped the radio back on and flipped through the channels. I stopped when I heard Secondhand Serenade. As I sang along I heard a sigh come from beside me. Bella was looking out her window. I knew what that sigh meant. She was thinking about Jacob. I reached over with my free hand and took hers in mine. It has been a while since she had lost herself in her thoughts of Jacob. He had been gone for almost two years.

I remember every detail of the day she lost him. We were moving into our apartment. Bella's dream apartment, one with an elaborately remodeled kitchen. We had been in her room, hanging up photos. I was hanging a photo of her and her parents while she was hanging a collage of her and Jacob. I knew that collage well, Bella gushed about it every chance she got. She was telling me again how she chose each picture and why he still had his long hair in every one. She said that was her Jacob, the one with long black hair, and that the military Jacob with his short haircut was only temporary.

Just as we finished in her room her cell phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the name as I passed it to her. Billy Black. My stomach had lurched instantly. My dream, the one where Bella was wearing black and clutching her Jacob collage to her sobbing chest flashed in my mind. Without listening to her conversation I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. I cried with her as the phone fell from her hands and a scream came from deep in her soul.

Bella had been a shell of herself after losing Jacob. She never fully agreed with his service in the military. Only since meeting Edward has she been coming out of her shell, acting more and more like her old self.

As I pulled into The Beacon I squeezed Bella's hand. She squeezed back and let go of my hand to wipe away unshed tears. Looking back to me, she had a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, do I need to go ask if they have bibs?" I laughed at Bella as she threw a wadded up napkin at me. She was quite a site, with chili and cheese running down her arm.

"Hush. Not all of us can eat a chili cheeseburger without getting a drop anywhere." I smiled at her as I took a drink of my soda.

"Practice my dear. Do you think I would mar this dress with lunch? I think not." I ate more of my burger, glad to have Bella back in a better mood. I was so glad we decided to spend the day together. I would never admit it to her but I was missing my best friend. All this time getting to know Edward had dipped into our girl's nights. I haven't been able to drag her out dancing in over a month. That thought gave me an idea.

"Let's go out tonight Bella. Dancing." I instantly saw her eyebrow rise. Dancing was not Bella's idea of fun. But it was mine and as my best friend she occasionally obliged. Before she could protest I continued. "We haven't been in ages and besides, I am sure Edward would love to go dancing with you." At the mention of his name she blushed. She quietly finished her burger, leaving me to wonder if she would come with me tonight or not. Wiping her hands on a napkin she looked at me and lit into an unexpected smile.

"I think I will go dancing with you. On a dance floor with Edward, that's something even I can appreciate. Do you mind if I step out to call him?" I smiled as she hopped out of the booth before I could give my answer. I went back to finishing my lunch. As I reached across the table for the ketchup my elbow caught my soda. It flew into the air and landed everywhere. In my lap, on the table, the floor. I grabbed the lone clean napkin left on the table and went about blotting my dress. I was muttering about being graceful when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Ma'am, can I help you with something?" My heart stopped. "I grabbed some napkins from my table. The waitress is bringing a mop over." I held my breath and looked up at the source of voice. There he stood, the mysterious figure from my dreams with the wild blonde curls. This time I could see his face. His eyes were honey gold, they were looking into mine. I was mesmerized.

"I've been waiting for you." Oh no. Did that just come out of my mouth? Have I lost my mind in addition to my gracefulness? He smiled softly, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well then, I apologize for it taking me so long to come over here. I noticed you when you entered; maybe I should have come over then. You could have avoided this drenched in soda scenario." He let out another chuckle as he finished. I felt my nerves ease as he talked. I took a deep breath then flashed him a smile.

"Thank you for coming over to help. My name is Alice. I usually am much more graceful than this." I motioned down to my now soggy dress and smiled sheepishly. He looked down on me with those golden eyes and his smile widened.

"It is my pleasure Alice. I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper, the name fit him perfectly. To ensure I was not staring I focused on wiping up soda from the table. I motioned to where Bella had been sitting.

"Please join me. My friend stepped out to make a call." Jasper sat down in Bella's spot and I silently prayed she would never end her phone conversation with Edward.

"Jasper, you don't sound like you are from Philadelphia. What brings you here?" Jasper smiled at my observation and question.

"I'm from Texas. I suppose I just wanted a change. So here I am." With his answer the look in his eyes changed. Before I could figure out what that change was his eyes were back to sparkling. "Are you from Philadelphia Alice?" I loved the way my name sounded coming from his lips.

"I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi but I moved here when I was in junior high. My accent has taken on a mind of its own. A little Mississippi and Philly all mixed into one." He nodded his head in approval.

"I like it. It is very pretty. Fitting for you." At his complement I felt myself blush. Blushing is Bella's thing, not mine. As I thought of her and her blushing Bella appeared at the door. She gave me a questioning look as she made her way to our booth. When Jasper saw her approach he stood and nodded his head once to her.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale. I spilled my drink and he brought napkins over to help me out." Bella took Jasper's now outstretched hand and shook.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. Thank you for watching over Alice while I stepped out. Alice, Edward said Flow sounded great. I assumed that is where you wanted to go." Before I could respond Jasper was standing at my side, smiling.

"Flow, you don't say? I was planning on going there myself tonight. I hope that we run into one another Miss Alice. I have enjoyed your company this afternoon." Looking at Jasper, I raised an eyebrow and smiled. Judging merely by his appearance, Flow didn't seem like a place he would hang out. Realizing that I was looking at him strangely I quickly returned his smile.

"I have enjoyed yours as well. Maybe we will see you tonight. Thank you again for your help." I put my hand out so that I could shake his in thanks. He took my hand in his but instead of a shake he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. A spark shot up my arm.

"The pleasure was all mine."

*******

"Bella, you have said that the last three dresses were fine!" I stamped my foot as I looked out of my closet at Bella. She had been dressed for over an hour and was sitting on my bed supposedly helping me get ready. Her answer to everything I showed her was a quick "fine". She looked up from the culinary magazine she was thumbing through and laughed.

"Well, I did think they were fine. The red one, the black one, the pink one. You'd look amazing in a potato sack and you know it. You know, with the way you're acting you would think that you were getting all dressed up for someone special." She flashed another smile at me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning at the thought of seeing Jasper, my mysterious stranger again.

"For your information I think that it is important to look your best at all times. Which dress I choose is important, the first impression is crucial,"

"Technically it is a second impression." Bella interrupted. I picked up a shoe and threw it at her.

"I was not talking about that guy from the diner," Tall, handsome Jasper Hale. "Besides, I doubt he'll even be there. He was just being polite to a clumsy girl in passing." I saw Bella open her mouth to say something but the doorbell rang, taking her attention away from me and my wardrobe. She hopped off the bed and headed out to the living room.

"That's Edward. Mind if I ride with him?" She shot me a pleading smile. I hadn't planned on riding alone but since those two can't stand to be apart for a second, an entire drive to Flow may make them crazy. Never mind it is only about ten minutes away. I shook my head to let her know I didn't care. Her smile lit up. "Thanks. Can you please be ready soon? I am looking forward to going out tonight and don't want to sit around all evening." I watched as she walked away. She had her hair down and falling into soft curls down her back and had on a deep blue dress. Blue was Edward's favorite color, I doubted that her choice was a coincidence.

Focusing back on my own wardrobe for the night I stared into my closet. I pulled out a green dress I had forgotten about. Deciding it would be perfect for tonight I slipped it on. Giving my hair and makeup one last check in the mirror I flipped off my light and joined Bella and Edward. They were in a tight embrace and he had his head buried into the top of hers. I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment and thought about slipping back into my room. Before I could slip away Edward caught my eye. He loosened his hold on Bella and smiled at me.

"Alice, I am glad you thought of going dancing tonight. I can't believe I haven't gotten to experience Bella on the dance floor yet." With that Bella burst out laughing.

"Don't think you're missing much. There's a reason I rarely go." I laughed with her and nodded. Bella really was a better dancer than she gave herself credit for but I always played along. Grabbing my purse and keys from the sofa table I headed towards the door. The drive to Flow was quick and quiet. I hadn't turned on my radio. I chose to let my thoughts roam free.

As I walked into the club I noticed that it wasn't overly packed tonight. I enjoyed being able to get in without meeting elbows and sloshing drinks at every turn. There were enough people to get lost in the crowd but not so many that you could lose yourself without realizing it. As soon as we walked in Edward had Bella by the waist and was headed to the dance floor. I told her that I needed to stop by the ladies room before I started dancing. That was the truth. I needed to go to the ladies room to check my hair. There was no harm in taking a moment to glance around the club on my way, just in case.

"Well, well, Miss Alice. I must say, you are a vision." Apparently I didn't need to glance around after all. Standing against the bar just ahead was my mysterious stranger, staring at me and looking even more handsome than he had this afternoon. Was that possible? I felt a blush creep up my face again and I made a silent vow to figure out later how to stop that.

"Jasper, I am so glad you were able to make it." I walked over to him and without hesitation he reached for my hand. Slipping my small hand into his much larger one felt natural. He flashed his perfect smile at me. Most people with a smile that perfect would look vain or cocky. But not Jasper, he looked nice, polite, genuine.

"Can I get you a drink?" His southern drawl made the common question sound more like a sonnet. I shook my head. Leaning up closer so he could hear me well, I told him that I came to dance. He smiled again.

"That sounds like a plan to me." He held my hand tighter as he led me onto the dance floor. We began to dance together, moving with the beat of the music. Dancing is like second nature to me, I love to dance every chance I get. Bella often laughs when she finds me dancing with plates as I clean the dishes or reading homework on my toes as I move around the apartment in time with the songs on my iPod. Jasper kept up with me easily as we danced. After two songs I leaned up to him so that he could hear me over the thumping music.

"You dance pretty good for a country boy." He chuckled and leaned down with a response. I shivered as his breath caught my ear.

"What else is there to do with the cows in the fields?" I couldn't help but laugh at his response. The music slowed down and I felt Jasper's hands come around my waist. As our paces slowed to follow the beat of Rihanna's singing he pulled me closer to him. My breath caught in my throat. I leaned into him in return. His scent was intoxicating. So was his touch. He moved a hand up my back slightly, sending another shiver through me. The things I was feeling from his touch, his scent, his presence, it was like nothing I have ever felt before. I felt the need look up at his face. It was as if his eyes were drawing mine up to his. Sure enough, when I looked up he was staring at me intently. We danced for the rest of the song like that, eyes locked together. Without looking away he leaned closer and whispered into my ear.

"How'd you know that green was my favorite color?" If he didn't have a grip on me I am sure I would have hit the floor as his words made my knees turn to mush. As the song ended it broke our trance. He took my hand and led me off the dance floor to a small table. I sat down, noticing that even though the last song had been considerably slow my heart was racing and I was breathing heavy. Jasper ordered us each a drink as a waiter came by then looked my way.

"You are quite the dancer yourself Miss Alice." A laugh slipped out of me and he looked at me in question. I hope he didn't think I was laughing at him.

"Sorry. It is just that when anyone else calls me that I feel like an old lady but when you call me that it sounds," I paused "right." I looked down at my lap for a moment then gazed back into his eyes.

"Well, I was raised to properly acknowledge a lady when one was in my presence. I was also raised to use my manners although I haven't been doing much of a job with that one." It was my turn to look at him in question. His smile had left his face and he was looking at me with chagrin. With a small sigh he continued,

"I am not this guy. Basically inviting myself into your evening, taking your hand without asking first, pulling you to me on the dance floor like I did. This isn't how I normally act." He was waving a hand in the air as he talked, finally resting it on the table as his finished. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. Apparently chivalry wasn't dead. I reached over and took his hand into my own. He looked down at our hands then again at me.

"Jasper, I think you're charming. You have been quite the gentleman, from helping me this afternoon to sweeping me off my feet out there." As I looked at him I realized that he did look a little out of place here. Not so much in what he was wearing. He looked great in his dark jeans and white button down shirt that he'd left untucked. His wild curls were all over the place and with his build he could easily pass as an Abercrombie model. Since meeting him he had seemed so sure of himself. But now that we were not dancing and just sitting here he looked uncomfortable. An idea came into my head.

"What do you say we head out and grab some coffee? Surely gentlemen country boys enjoy coffee." He smirked and nodded at the idea. As we stood I reached into my small purse and pulled out my phone. I sent Bella a quick text to let her know I was leaving. There was no sense in trying to find her and Edward on the dance floor, I had not seen them since we arrived. As we walked to the exit I grabbed Jasper's hand again. He hesitated, and then intertwined his fingers through mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Jasper's jaw drop as we approached my car. It was the typical reaction. My yellow Porsche was a gift from my Aunt Esme when I graduated high school. It had been my dream car since I was little girl. Although the attention it got wore old, I did love my car. Without acknowledging his awe in my car I slid into the driver's side. Jasper followed and slid into the passenger side.

"What about your friend, Bella?" How thoughtful of him to think of her.

"She rode with her boyfriend, I drove alone. Where to?" As I backed out of my spot I looked over to him. He shrugged with a laugh.

"You're the native. Back home at this hour our only option would be a Waffle House." I laughed at the mention on the 24 hour restaurant.

"I haven't been to a Waffle House since I left Biloxi. I used to love that place. Where are you staying, does your hotel have a coffee shop?" He named off his hotel and I was impressed. I would not have taken Jasper as a five star kind of guy. We rode in silence to his hotel, listening to the radio. Once there we walked in to find that the coffee house had closed thirty minutes before.

"Well, where else do you suggest?" Jasper looked to me for a suggestion. An ache up the back of my leg caught my attention. I looked down at my feet. My silver heels were perfect for my dress but were not a great choice for dancing. I wanted to get off my feet and take these heels off.

"What if we went up to your room and ordered coffee in?" He gaped at me as though I had just suggested he jump from the top of the building. I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Jasper, you look like I just propositioned you. I'm just saying let's go upstairs and share coffee and good conversation. My feet are killing me and I don't want to walk through a random coffee house barefoot." He still didn't look convinced as he raised one eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I invited myself, you are still a gentleman." He laughed this time. He reached for my hand and led me to the elevators. I glanced down at our hands, loving how they looked together. His voice pulled my attention back to him.

"I guess this is fine, as long as you don't proposition me." We both laughed.

******

Jasper's room was very nice. It was made up of two rooms, the bedroom and a living area with a plush cream colored sofa, two matching wing back chairs, dark cherry end tables and dining table, and small kitchen. Jasper excused himself from the room. After slipping off my heels I took that time to look around. From the looks of it he had been in town for longer than a day or so. It was neat and well kept but there were items of his all over the place, items that would have taken time to set out. There was a Dallas Cowboys blanket on the sofa rumpled as though he had slept there. A guitar stood in the corner by the table and cowboy hat sat on the counter. I stifled a laugh, a cowboy hat in Philly. This boy was pure country.

A framed photo on the end table caught my eye. I picked it up to look at it closer. Jasper was in the picture, standing in an open field with his arm around a woman. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with blonde hair flowing down her back and a smile that lit up her entire face. The two of them looked unreal together and they looked like they were having the time of their lives. A pang of jealousy went through me, what was Jasper doing here when he had such a beautiful woman back home? I jumped as I felt Jasper touch my back. I felt embarrassed for invading his privacy and touching his things. I went to sit the photo back down but Jasper took it out of my hands.

"This is my sister Rosalie." I heard a sigh escape from his lips and I looked up at his face. He was staring at the photo, eyebrows furrowed together and mouth pulled tight. His eyes caught my glance and he sighed again as he sat the photo down. I didn't know what to make in his change of mood.

"She is beautiful. Now that I know the relation I can see how much you two look alike. Almost like," He cut me off.

"Twins? No, we got that all the time but she was older than me. Only by eighteen months. But older nonetheless, and she always let me know it." A sad smile appeared on his face.

Just as I opened my mouth to inquire more about his sister there was a knock on the door. Jasper let his hand fall from my back and went to the door. I sat on the end of the sofa that wasn't occupied by his blanket. I tucked my legs underneath me and watched Jasper as he took our coffee from the room service attendant. His demeanor had changed with the mention of his sister. He seemed to sink down into himself, no longer carrying the confidence he had bore since our first meeting. Shutting the door he turned and walked over to me. I took the coffee he was holding out.

With his now free hand he moved the blanket to the floor and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He took a sip of his coffee and looked out in front of him as though he was thinking. We sat there wordless for what seemed like forever. I stared at him while he stared into space. Finally he sighed and looked towards me. I was surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before trying to speak again.

"Rosalie, Rose, died three months ago. She was killed in a car wreck." His gaze dropped from my eyes to the floor. He kicked at the blanket absently with his foot. My hand came up to my heart as my breath caught. His sister had died, and recently.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I didn't know what else to say. I scooted closer to him and took his hand. Without hesitation he leaned his head onto my shoulder, sighing once again.

"She was my best friend. I couldn't stay there without her. Everything about Texas reminded me of her. I know that every time my parents looked at me they saw her. I was their own sad reminder, a spitting image of the daughter they lost." He shook his head on my shoulder then pulled his hand away and sat up, looking me in the eyes.

"Listen to me, telling you my life story when we just met today. I don't know what's gotten into me." He cleared his throat and went back to drinking his coffee. I wish he hadn't sat up, my shoulder suddenly felt empty without his head laying there. My heart ached for him. He was obviously hurting and was in this town all alone. I was more thankful than before that we had met. No one should go though that alone. I had the urge to touch him, console him. I wanted to be there for him, take care of him. I suddenly felt shy, very out of character for me. I didn't know what to say to him, how to tell him how I felt. I reached over timidly and covered his hand with mine.

********

I stayed with Jasper for another hour before heading home. He didn't mention Rose anymore. We finished our coffee while making small talk. I told him about my love for design. I didn't dare tell him about my dreams of him. I wasn't trying to run him off the same day I met him. He fessed up that he wasn't planning to go to Flow until I mentioned it in the diner. He pretended to look wounded when I told him I had already figured that out. I gave him my number and we made plans to meet up Sunday afternoon. Then I headed home. I crashed as soon as I got home and slept well into the morning.

Now it's close to noon and I am sitting here watching the clock take its precious time to get to three. I've done two loads of laundry and straightened up my room.

"I didn't realize that staring at a clock makes it speed up." Bella sat beside me on our couch.

"It doesn't." I grumbled at her. She laughed at my ill mood and put her arm around me. She flipped on the television. I leaned my head on her shoulder and tried to focus on the TV. Of course we're watching Food Network, Bella has the remote. I tried to focus on the man grilling steaks and fish in front of me but I couldn't.

"Bella, how long did it take for you and Edward to really connect?" I am sure I know her answer but I wanted her take on me and Jasper.

"I guess it was that night that I told him about losing Jake that we really connected. Just the way he listened to me and held me as I talked. I felt so connected to him then. There's nothing wrong with you feeling a connection with Jasper."

"I know there's nothing wrong with a connection but so soon? I just met him what, twenty four hours ago? I'm sitting here like a lost puppy waiting on three o'clock to get here. That's just weird." She shook her head at me.

"It's not weird Alice. You may have just met him but you've been seeing him in your dreams for a while now. That stands for something." I had told her about my dreams with him in it this morning. She didn't think I was crazy. She knew that I had dreams sometimes, although I never told her how often. She knew that I had dreamt about Edward before he even came along but I would never let her know that I had known what would happen to Jacob.

"Oh yeah, that explains it all. I can hear it now. Jasper, I know that we just met but since I've seen you in my dreams every night it is totally normal," my cell phone started ringing, cutting me off. I looked at the screen as I picked it up to answer. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Alice? Hey it's Jasper." I recognized his voice the second he spoke but he sounded rough.

"Hey Jasper. You okay?" He laughed at my statement.

"It's that obvious huh? I was calling to tell you I've come down with some sort of bug. I don't think you want to catch it. Will you take a rain check on today?" I felt me face fall. I felt bad that he was sick and worse that I wouldn't get a chance to see him today.

"Of course I will. I hope that you feel better. Can I bring you anything?"

"Thanks but I would hate for you to come over here and catch this mess. I have everything I need. This is, hey, I have to run, sorry to be rude," The phone clicked off before I could respond. Poor guy must really be sick. I looked at Bella. She had a concerned look on her face. I filled her in on Jasper being sick and me taking a rain check. She laughed then apologized as I cut my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry. Jasper being sick is not funny. I am just wondering what I am going to do with you all day. You definitely look like a lost puppy dog now."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Jasper, I brought you some soup." I sat the container of soup down on the counter and sat down my purse. Looking around Jasper's room I got a sense of panic. Things were strewn all over the floor, lying haphazardly around. Something on the couch caught my eye. Jasper's Cowboy's blanket was in a big heap, him underneath. He was lying on his stomach and his arm was slung over the side of the couch. I rushed to him. Shaking him I cried out his name. He wasn't moving. Not a bit._

I shot up from my pillow. Something's wrong with Jasper. Looking over at my clock I saw that it was just after midnight and I hadn't been asleep very long. Usually my dreams came later in the night, close to the morning. That realization only left me feeling more unsettled. I picked up my cell phone. I know it's late and I hated the thought of waking him but I needed to know that he is okay. I pulled up my call list and hit send once I selected the number that I saved this morning. After only one ring his voicemail picked up. I hung up without leaving a message.

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled a phonebook out of the top drawer. As soon as I located his hotel in the yellow pages I dialed. A lady at the front desk connected me to his room. The phone rang and rang until I was reconnected with the front desk. The lady asked if I wanted to leave a message but I declined. I wasn't going to leave a message and wait to see if he calls back, I had to see for myself that he was okay.

Hopping out of bed I threw on some clothes and rushed out to my car. I broke every speed limit between my place and the hotel. Thankfully I didn't get pulled over, although in my state of worry I don't know that I would have actually pulled over. I whipped my car into a spot at the hotel and tried to compose myself before entering. If Jasper wasn't answering the phone I doubt he'd answer the door. I was going to have to use my charm to get someone to help me out.

I pulled my shoulders back and walked in, digging through my purse as though I had misplaced something. I walked up to the front desk to the man standing at a computer. I was glad it wasn't a woman. The lady who answered the phone when I called would have surely been suspicious that the room that had just received a late night call was the same room that I asking to get a key for. I was surprised when I was handed a key without much question. Apparently being Jasper's sister and being locked out while he was out for the night was a believable story. After taking the elevator to his floor I made my way to his door.

I stopped for a moment and thought about how crazy I may look after all of this is said and done. Maybe Jasper isn't here, maybe he started feeling better and went out. Maybe he wasn't answering his phone for a reason, it is after midnight. No matter what thoughts ran through my head I couldn't shake the unsettled feeling I have had since waking up from my dream. I raised my hand and knocked. Listening, I didn't hear anything. I put the key card into the slot and ran it through. The red light blinked green and I put my hand on the knob. There was no going back now.

I entered Jasper's room. The lights were off but moonlight was filtering in through the window. I looked straight towards the couch. There was his blanket in a heap on the couch. Just as I knew he'd be, he was lying underneath it, arm hanging off the couch. I walked over to him, my heart almost beating out of chest.

"Jasper? Hey, Jasper?" I called his name quietly. He didn't move. I bent down by him. He was lying on his stomach, facing out. I could see his back rise and fall with each breath he took. I let out a sigh of relief. Looking at his face I noticed that he looked flush. I reached over to his forehead to move away a lock of his blonde hair that had fallen over one of his eyes. As my hand grazed his forehead I could feel the heat coming from him. He was burning up. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently and called his name again.

"Wake up Jasper." He let out a groan and shifted on the couch. I shook him again. "Jasper." As I watched his face he squinted then opened his eyes. He looked puzzled.

"Alice? What in the world, what are you doing here?" He adjusted his body so that he was on his side. He started to push up on his elbow, then groaned and lay back down. For some reason, I saw you in a dream and panicked didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"I was worried about you. I called and you didn't pick up. I knocked. I'm sorry." He shook his head slightly.

"Don't apologize. Thanks for worrying about me." He pushed himself into a sitting position, swaying a little where he sat. I opened my mouth to say something but was caught off guard by him jumping from the couch and stumbling to his bathroom. I followed him as I heard him begin to retch. He was leaned over the toilet in his dark bathroom and was dry heaving. I went to him and knelt beside him, putting my hand on his back. As I began to rub small circles on his back he looked sideways so he could see me.

"Alice, you don't need to," another heave left his body, cutting him off. I continued to rub his back and shushed him quietly. After a few minutes his body let up on the retching and he turned around, leaning up against the toilet. He brought his knees up and put his arms over them, then rested his head on his arms.

I stood and went to the sink. The bathroom had a built in night light so I was able to find what I was looking for without turning on the light. I ran cool water over the washcloth I had found and wrung it out. I sat beside him once again and pressed the cool cloth against his temple. He let out a soft sigh then turned his head to look at me while he still rested on his arms. I moved the cloth across his forehead.

"Alice, really, you don't have to be in here." Again I shushed him.

"I don't _have_ to be anywhere. I want to be here Jasper. You're really sick. You're burning up. Do you have any aspirin?" He pointed to a small bag on the bathroom counter. I got up again and riffled through the bag until I found a bottle of aspirin. I took out two pills and filled a small cup with water. I sat down beside him once again. He sat up and I handed him the water and pills. He took them and drank just enough water to wash them down. I am sure he was worried about retching again. He went back to his previous position with his head on his arms, closing his eyes. We sat there in silence while I continued to wipe his forehead with the wet cloth. After a few minutes opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"I think I'm going to be alright, the aspirin should stay down." He sat up and stretched his shoulders back a bit. The position he had been in couldn't have been very comfortable.

"Let's get you in bed. You need to sleep off this fever." He nodded and I stood. I put the washcloth on the side of the sink and held a hand out to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up. He swayed back and forth on his feet. I reached over and wrapped my arm around his waist to steady him. Slowly we walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The bed was crisply made, it didn't look slept in at all.

"You don't sleep in here?" He shook his head. We reached the bed and I let go of his hand to pull the covers back.

"Nah, I stay on the couch usually." He climbed up into the bed. I pulled the covers over him. I was suddenly at a loss as to what to do next. I wasn't about to leave him alone like this but I am sure he'd feel awkward if I hung around in his bedroom while he slept. I looked at the door that led to the living room. I guess I could hang out in there while he slept. I turned to walk out and he reached out to take my hand.

"Hey, would you mind staying here with me for awhile?" I smiled at his request and nodded. It was as if he read my mind. I wanted nothing more than to stay with him and make sure that he was okay. He patted the bed beside him and I climbed up. I stayed sitting, I wasn't about to assume that just because he wanted my company he wanted me to lay with him. In the moonlight coming from the window I was able to see him smile. He was already closing his eyes as he turned onto his side with his back to me. I put my hand on his back and went back to rubbing small circles across it.

"Thanks darlin'."

********

I could feel sunlight hitting the back of my eyelids. It was so bright in here. My window faced the west so it isn't usually this sunny in the morning. Wondering what has my room glowing I stretched and opened my eyes. Where were my yellow walls? I looked down to see a white comforter covering me instead of my yellow and white striped one. Suddenly I remembered last night, taking care of Jasper. I remembered sitting up on his bed and rubbing his back while he fell asleep. Surely I'm not, I didn't, what if I'm….. I slowly turned my head to the right so I could look over my shoulder. Sure enough, my eyes were met with wild blond curls spread across a white pillow. Jasper was still asleep, on his back with his left arm across his face. I quickly pulled the comforter over my head. What was I thinking? When did I even lay back and fall asleep? I even got under the covers. If that didn't say crazy stalker woman who conned her way into your room and your bed I don't know what does. What is he going to think of me now? I slowly pulled the comforter off of me and turned to get out of bed. I felt the bed shift beside me.

"Good morning." I was busted. I didn't turn around to look at him. I just froze in my sitting position with my back to him.

"Jasper, I am sorry. I didn't mean to stay all night." I hung my head. I can't believe that after meeting what seemed like the perfect man I blew it within 48 hours. I felt him shift again beside me.

"Alice, you showed up to take care of me out of nowhere last night. No apologies are needed. When I got up to go to the bathroom last night and saw you asleep beside me I couldn't believe that you stayed. I tried my best not to wake you when I pulled the comforter up over you, it was chilly in here. I should not have presumed that you wanted to stay. I'm sorry." He covered me up? He wasn't mad that I stayed? And now he was apologizing. He was ever the gentleman. I turned to look at him.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. I just didn't want to look like the crazy lady who snuck into your room and then your bed last night." He laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"You aren't a crazy lady. You were worried about me. Besides, I invited you into my bed, remember?" He did have a point. I had to laugh. I turned the rest of the way so that I was back on the bed and sat Indian style. I looked him over. His face wasn't as flush as it had been. He looked a little tired but not as sullen as he had on the couch last night. He had changed clothes since I had been asleep. Before, he'd been in an undershirt and jeans. Now he had on a gray t-shirt and baggy navy blue sweat pants. His arms were tan and muscular. He spoke again, drawing my eyes from his arms to his face.

"I guess inviting you into my bed the day after we met takes away my gentleman status huh?" He winked at me. I felt my face light up as I smiled.

"I think you're still good, you were sick and we didn't do anything. You're still a gentleman." He wiped his forehead and let out a fake sigh of relief. I laughed. "You must be feeling better." He ran his hands through his hair as he nodded and shrugged his shoulder at the same time.

"I am not getting sick anymore but I still feel like I got run over by a mac truck."

"Yeah, after a stomach bug I always feel like sleeping for days." He nodded again.

"Yep, that's pretty much how I feel." He fell back on his pillow and yawned. I stood up from the bed.

"Why don't you nap and I will make some breakfast. Have you eaten anything yet?" He made a face at the mention of breakfast.

"I don't know if I can deal with the smell of breakfast being cooked Alice. Would you mind just ordering some room service? I'm going to start small, just order me some toast please." I headed towards the living room to use the phone.

"Room service is fine." I glanced back at him and saw that he was already falling asleep.

I called for room service, ordering his toast and ordering myself some fruit and yogurt, as well as a cappuccino. I also requested a complimentary toothbrush be sent up. I was planning to hang around with Jasper for a while but I didn't want to hang around with morning breath.

I looked down at my outfit. In my haste last night I threw on a gray capri sweats and a double layered tank top that was white underneath and pink on top. It didn't look too bad, it'd do for hanging out. After my toothbrush was brought up I used Jasper's bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I pulled a compact out of my purse and put on a little powder to cover up any freshly cleaned shine. I love to wear make up but I'm thankful that I can get away without it. I don't want to be one of those girls who have to take the whole caboodle with her. Powder and lip gloss will do for me anytime. I ran my fingers through my hair to spike it out a little. I keep my dark brown hair jaw length with choppy layers. I love the simple upkeep. I'm sure that people who don't really know me wouldn't believe that I can be quite low maintenance when I want to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper woke up from his nap and joined me in the living room around eleven. I called down and ordered more toast for him, since his sat around for about an hour and had gotten soft. I had eaten my fruit and yogurt while flipping through the channels on his television just after it arrived. He ate his toast slowly while he sat on the other side of the couch.

"Feeling better?" As I asked I scooted a little closer to him. Something about sitting on opposite ends of the couch didn't set right with me. He smiled as I scooted and he reached out to take my hand.

"Yeah, I am feeling a little better. I'm starting to get a headache though." I started to pull my hand away so that I could get up and get him more aspirin but he kept his hold on my hand. "Don't get up. I'm sure it will go away."

"Lying down might help, why don't you lay down for a bit." He shook his head and put a hand to his forehead, pressing into his temples.

"I've had my fill of the bedroom for a while." Without a second thought I patted my lap. He raised an eyebrow at me as he grinned then laid back so that his head was on my lap. I picked up his Cowboys blanket off the floor and placed it over his legs. He smiled that smile of his at me and adjusted the blanket over himself.

"Yeah, I think lying down is just what I need. I really appreciate you coming by last night. I really felt awful and I enjoyed your company." I smiled down at him.

"I was worried that you would think I was a lunatic for just showing up." I hoped he wouldn't ask anymore about why I came. Even without my dream being involved, randomly showing up at midnight just to check on him did sound a little strange.

"Nope, you're not on my list of lunatics to avoid." I let out a mock 'whew'. "Alice, you do realize it's Monday don't you? I'm not keeping you from anything am I?"

"Not a thing. I don't have classes on Monday." I noticed him squinting a little. I lifted my hand to his head and ran my fingers through his curls. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You don't know how good that feels. Between that and your sweet voice I don't think my headache will be around for much longer. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself so I can hear that sweet voice some more?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, if you want to fall asleep from boredom I guess I can." He chuckled as I continued. "I grew up in Biloxi. In junior high I moved here to Philly. I'm a design major at the university. I'm finishing up my junior year. The end." He cracked open one eye to look at me.

"Come on now. There's got to be more to you than three or four sentences. What brought you to Philly?" I shook my head a little and smiled. He closed his eyes again as I kept my fingers running through his hair

"A plane." Seriously, out of all the questions he could have asked he had to pick that one. He cracked an eye open again and gave me a frown. I sighed then continued. I figured why not, he had told me about his sister only hours after we met.

"I moved up here with my aunt and uncle. I lived with parents in Biloxi until my dad took off when I was ten. My mom sent me to live with Carlisle and Esme when I was eleven." I looked down to see that his eyes were open and he was looking up at me with a frown.

"Sent you to live here? Why didn't she move up here with you?" I let out a sigh as I continued.

"She stayed in Biloxi with my little sister. Last I heard they were living somewhere outside of Jackson." Jasper sat up from my lap and looked over at me.

"Wait, last you heard? You don't talk to her? Your little sister is with her? Why did she send you to Philly to live but kept your little sister around?" I looked down at my hands in my lap, wishing I was still running my fingers through his hair.

"She told my Aunt Esme that I was too much like my father. He used to push her around and I guess I reminded her of him or something. I don't really know. I haven't talked to her in years." I looked into his eyes and didn't like what I saw there. Pity, he was looking at me with pity. I don't want pity. I shook my head at him as I went on.

"I shouldn't have told you all of that. It is no big deal really. I love Carlisle and Esme. I have a cousin, Emmett. He's more like a big brother. When we were younger he used to put me in head locks and not let me loose until I promised not to call him my cousin but to call him my brother. They are all really great. I don't even think about Biloxi that much." I shrugged and started to stand but Jasper took my hands in his and pulled me back down beside him.

"I'm glad you told me. I want to know everything about you Alice. I know we just met but I want to know who you are. The good, the bad, all of it. I want you to know who I am, everything about me." His words made my heart flutter. Everything that he said, it was the same way I felt about him. Last night while I rubbed his back before I dozed off I remember wondering more about who he was. I turned my body towards him, pulling one leg onto the couch and tucking it underneath me. I suddenly felt shy again. I was overcome with feelings for him. My voice came out almost as a whisper.

"That is exactly how I feel about you, that I want to know everything about you." His perfect smile lit up his face. He even looked like his headache had gone away. He brought a hand to my cheek. I leaned into his palm as I felt a wonderful shock from his touch.

"Alice, ever since I saw you walk into the diner on Saturday it is like I've craved you, I need you. " I felt my face blush. I don't know that I have ever been craved before, what a powerful description. I listened as he continued. "It seems to me that if I want to know everything about you and you want to know everything about me then we have a lot of talking to do. Want to go first?" I shook my head and pointed at him.

"Nuh- uh, I went last. It is your turn." He smiled and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You asked for it."

*********

We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch, only moving to eat lunch and use the bathroom. I learned so much about Jasper. He was raised on a cattle ranch. Oil was found in abundance throughout the property while he was in high school. He graduated college last year, which made him two years older than me. His childhood dream was to go into the Army but he decided in high school that leaving his family behind for the military was not something he wanted. He chose to go to college instead. As he began to talk more about his family I was fascinated. His family sounded perfect, like the perfect image of the American family. I love Carlisle and Esme but they were so different, so eclectic compared to this image. I listened intently with my head on his shoulder as he described his mom.

"My mom always stayed at home. When she wasn't taking care of Rose and me she was out in the barn helping dad. She has always been so amazing. One of these days you will have to try one of her famous pies. Mom and I were always close. Rose was a daddy's girl so I guess that means I was a mama's boy." He laughed at that notion then continued. "My dad and I tended to butt heads. Mom says it is because we are too alike. He and I argue like others have regular conversation. It is just who we are. Rose was his darlin', his shadow. Wherever dad was, you'd find her. She always worked in the barn and would have worked there the rest of her life if he hadn't insisted she go to college. She was at college when she had her wreck." I looked over at him with a confused expression. He had mentioned before that she was the older of the two.

"She was older than me but it took her longer to decide to go to school. I was in my sophomore year when she decided to give it a try. She hated that I was ahead of her in something. She was always first and liked it that way." He sighed as he talked about her. I reached my hand over and intertwined my fingers with his. We sat in silence for a few moments as he lost himself in thought. I used my free hand to gently caress his neck and run my fingers through his hair. He sighed again before continuing.

"You know, brothers are supposed to take care of their sisters. That is how it is supposed to be. But it was never like that for us. It seemed like every time I turned around she was helping me with something or another. She actually saved my life once. I never heard the end of that one." He stopped and tilted his head towards me. My eyes met his and I saw more emotion there than I had ever seen at once. Sadness, regret, anger, and remorse. His gold eyes held so much within them.

I took my hand from his neck and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes as he released a breath that I didn't realize he'd been holding. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and watched as the worry lines increase on his forehead instead of disappear. He pulled from my touch and opened his eyes to look at mine. I was hurt that he pulled away until I looked into his eyes. All of the emotion had been taken over by a look of shame.

"Alice, there's something I should show you. If you want to know everything about me then I may as well get on with it. When I was 12 I was out playing on the other side of our pasture when two wolves wandered up." He paused to take a few deep breaths. "If Rose hadn't showed up when she did I would have been killed. She always felt bad that she got there too late."

He turned his back to me and looked over his shoulder to meet my gaze. He looked uncertain, almost afraid. He looked away again and in one quick motion he pulled off his shirt. My breath caught in my chest. His back was covered in jagged scars, almost every inch ravaged. They went in every direction and I could see that they carried over from his sides to his front also. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of the pain he must have endured. Without thinking I reached out and placed my hand along his back. He flinched from my touch then exhaled warily. I ran my fingers over each part of his marred back, wishing I had been there to take the pain away from him. When I had touched all of his back I leaned into him and placed my body against his, my cheek resting between the blades of his shoulders. We sat that way for a while, just sitting in silence. Finally he pulled away and turned towards me. I looked directly into his eyes, not looking down his torso. I couldn't bear to see more scars just yet. I was shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes. Had I hurt him in some way? Before I could ask him what I had done he spoke.

"Alice, why did you do that?" I lowered my head. I had gone too far, stepped out of line. I felt his hand come under my chin and lift my face so that I had to look at him. I prepared for his anger.

"No one has ever looked at my scars without being repulsed, much less touched them. I even keep a shirt on around my family, they would never say it but I know it makes them uncomfortable. You didn't have to," I put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Jasper, they are just one part of who you are. One part of what makes you the person you are. And I find every part of you alluring." He looked confused, as if something I said didn't make sense. "I find nothing about you repulsive, especially not your scars. We all have our scars." I looked down once again. This time I looked at my hands, at my wrist where I always wore the thick silver bracelet Carlisle had given me. Without a second thought I removed the bracelet. I looked up at Jasper. He looked at my wrist then back at me. His expression changed and I knew I had made a mistake in showing him. How foolish.

What was I thinking, showing him this when it was completely different than his? I felt the shame that I had seen earlier in Jasper's eyes. I looked away from him and stared blankly as the wall as I fought back tears. I felt him lift my wrist into his hands. Before I could look back at him I felt him raise my wrist then I felt his lips on my scars. I fought the urge to yank my arm away and put my bracelet back on. He was showing me his compassion without words, just as I had for him only moments ago. I looked back at him when I felt his lips leave my wrist.

"When?" One word was all he said. It was all that was needed as I knew exactly what he meant.

"When I said that I don't think that much about Biloxi, I meant now. It took me a long time to get here." When I hesitated he took both of my hands in his. It was just what I needed, his strength. I shared with him how I hated my mother for just giving me away. I hated my sister for being the one she kept. I wanted to hate Carlisle and Esme but I never could. They were too loving, too genuine. I secluded myself from them. I never could get away from Emmett. He would sit by my locked door for hours and ramble on about nothing just so I'd know he was there. He would trail me in school, trying to hang out with me when I didn't hang out with anyone else.

As I told Jasper all of this I smiled a little, knowing he would love Emmett. I continued, telling him how I hadn't known Emmett was home when I called my mom to tell her happy birthday. She was not pleased that I had called her, to say the least. Emmett only heard my end of the conversation but could tell it was devastating. When I locked myself in the bathroom he stood outside the door screaming at me and pounding, trying to get in. I had cut myself on my right wrist three times and was lying in a heap, sobbing when he kicked the door in. Without hearing anymore Jasper pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face against his chest. Here we were, two people opening our hearts and souls to one another. More was said in the silence of our embrace than we could have said aloud. I was his and he was mine.

I wanted to stay this way forever, locked into Jasper's embrace. I moved my face to the nape of his neck. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I returned his kiss with one to his neck. I felt a shiver run through his body.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" Jasper breathed into my hair. I shook my head. I didn't have an answer as I had been wondering the same thing.

With my hands wrapped around Jasper I began to notice that he was starting to feel warm again. I begrudgingly released my hold on him. He looked at me confused. I put my hand to his cheek.

"You're feeling warm again. What type of nurse would I be if I let you get as sick as you did last night? I'm going to grab you some more aspirin, I'll be right back." As I stood from the couch he turned his face down into a mock pout. I laughed at him and headed towards his room.

After grabbing the aspirin and a cup of water from his bathroom I made my way back into the living room. He had slipped his shirt back over his head and was sitting back down on the couch. I handed him his medicine and water then sat beside him as he downed the medicine. I noticed that the bags under his eyes were more visible than they had been all afternoon. I took his cup and placed it on the end table beside me.

"You look tired. Why don't you try to take a nap? I will order us some dinner and wake you when it gets here."

"That sounds like a plan." He gave me a small smile.

I guided him back down into my lap as he had been earlier today. He closed his eyes as I began to run my fingers through his hair. I waited until his breathing was slow and even before I reached over and dialed room service.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week went by slowly. After my wonderful day with Jasper I was forced back into the real world. I had to focus on my final project for my design class as well as attend classes. Before leaving his place that evening I explained that he would not see much of me in the coming week. Having recently graduated he understood but told me that I would be missed.

On Tuesday he started texting me. He started off simple, a good morning when he woke up and a goodnight in the evening. Wednesday his texts became more frequent. My favorite one simply said "I miss your smile." By Thursday night I had a feeling I had reached my text limit on my cell phone plan. On Friday he called to check on me, he told me that he wanted to make sure I was taking care of myself during my crunch time. I assured him that I was. He wanted to talk to Bella to see if I was telling the truth. She walked out of my room with the phone and I wondered what they were talking about. A minute or so later she was back with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" She only shook her head as the size of her smile increased.

"Nothing. Nothing at all my friend." She walked out of my room, leaving me puzzled. I shook my head and went back to work on my sewing machine. I concentrated on each line that was sewn. I do not accept anything less than perfection when it comes to something that I make. I had a pencil over my ear from working on my sketch and I held pins in my mouth as I pulled them out of the fabric. I spit the pins out when there was a knock on my door. Before I could stand to the knock the door opened.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" There was Jasper, standing in my doorway, holding coffee and a single daisy. He smiled cautiously at me, no doubt worried about my reaction to being interrupted.

"Bella said that you have been cooped up in here every night this week. I wanted to check in on you. Plus, I've missed you." I stood and crossed my room to be with him. I took the coffee and flower and sat them on my dresser before wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close to him, lifting me off my feet.

"I missed you too Jasper. I was going to call you back tonight and tell you that my project could use a break." He squeezed me tightly then sat me back down flat on my feet.

"I am glad you need a break. I was coming to steal you away." He shot me a sheepish grin. I took a moment to look him over. He was dressed a little nice for a Friday night of just sitting around his place. He had on dark wash jeans and a dark gray t-shirt over a white button down. A black blazer and nice black sneakers finished off the outfit. A very nice mix of casual and contemporary. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other before I realized I was critically looking him over.

"Sorry, I have a thing for guys that dress nice." It was his turn to blush.

"I figured that since last time you saw me I stayed in my pajamas for 24 hours I needed to prove that I have other things to wear." I looked down at my own outfit. Yellow pajama pants and a matching camisole. I was again in pajamas. I laughed at the realization.

"Well, you caught me still in mine. You said steal me away. Just where do you plan on taking me?" He shifted on his feet again.

"I wanted to take you to dinner and then see if you would sleep with me." Wow, that was bold for my gentleman country boy to ask. His face turned a bright shade of red as he fumbled for his words.

"I didn't mean sleep with me like that. Gee, way to go Jasper." He shook his head and laughed nervously before continuing. "I meant I wanted to see if you wanted to stay at my place tonight, you know, to make up for lost time this week. I wouldn't try anything with you, especially not after sticking my foot halfway down my throat." He was still so nervous. I reached a hand out to him and touched his arm in an effort to calm his nerves.

"I would love to go to dinner with you Jasper and to stay the night. I've really missed you this week and that would be a great way to catch up. I just need to pack an overnight bag and get changed." I could see the relief wash over his face with my reply. He pulled me in for a quick hug then backed out of my door.

"I'll wait out here for you." He pointed back towards my door then stepped out. Before he got out of sight I called his name. He turned back to look at me. I put my hand to my lips and blew him a kiss. His face lit up in a smile and he winked at me. As he walked out of sight I headed into my closet. I grabbed my overnight bag and went to my dresser to pull out clothes.

Opening my pajama drawer I contemplated what to bring. He had seen me in sweats and now in plain pants with a top. I want to give off a nicer impression this time. The question is how nice of an impression do I want to give off? The drawer held one end of the spectrum to the other. I knew a nightie was out of the question. He'd definitely think I was propositioning him if I walked out of his bathroom wearing one of those. I pulled out a black camisole that had matching boy shorts. I put that in my bag along with a pink sleep shirt. It had ¾ length sleeves and stopped a few inches from my knee. The shirt hung off my shoulders a bit on each side. I could wear the cami set underneath and had the option of taking it off or leaving it on.

After throwing everything else I needed into my bag, including toiletries and jeans and a top for tomorrow I went about getting dressed tonight. Based on his outfit I knew we weren't going for super fancy but I don't think we'll be at a chain restaurant either. I looked at my clothes, debating on what to wear. I remember him telling me at Flow that green was his favorite color. I reached for a green wrap dress.

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of my room to find Bella and Jasper on the couch laughing about something. They both turned to look at me and again Jasper's face lit up in a smile. He stood and came over to me, taking my hands in his.

"Green, my favorite color. You remembered." As though I would forget anything he said. Grabbing my bag, he leaned over and kissed my cheek before leading me to the door. We said goodbye to Bella. She winked at me while Jasper had his back to her. I shook my head, and then winked back.

*********

"Dinner was wonderful Jasper." I spoke into his back as I leaned against him. He was unlocking his door. I followed behind him as he walked into his room. He sat my bag down by the sofa before sitting down and pulling me down beside him.

"Dinner was nice but it was your company that was wonderful Alice." I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't respond to his compliment. Dinner was wonderful, he had picked out a nice family owned Greek restaurant. We talked the entire time, telling more about ourselves and talking about the week. I told him about how my project was coming along and he told me how he stayed busy on conference calls. He explained that even though he had taken time off from work to get away they had some unexpected business come up that he had to deal with.

While we shared Baklava for dessert our conversation turned more personal. It was a pleasant conversation until Jasper commented on how amazing it was that we could be so honest with one another after only knowing each other for a short time. I have had a knot in the pit of my stomach since. It isn't that I lied to him, I just haven't told him about my dreams yet. That could be a deal breaker. Who wants to be with someone who has random dreams that come true? I doubt my mysterious stranger from my dreams would want to hang around once he found out that he was the mysterious stranger from my dreams. Jasper took my hand, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Why so quiet Miss Alice?" I let out a sigh as he called me Miss Alice. He knew how much I loved that. I don't even know how to start the confession about my dreams so I just start talking.

"I haven't been honest with you Jasper. I mean, I have been honest with you in that everything I've said has been true. But I've left out something that is a big part of who I am. I am scared to tell you, you are going to think I am crazy." Jasper turned me towards him and cupped a hand over my cheek.

"Alice, just tell me. I would never think you're crazy." I wasn't so sure about that but I continued.

"Ever since I was a little girl I have had dreams. Realistic ones." Jasper interrupted.

"All little girls have dreams Alice, what is so crazy about that?" I shook my head.

"Just hear me out. My dreams, they are very realistic. They are more like premonitions. When I have these dreams they come true. It's my own weird way of telling the future I suppose." I stopped and lowered my eyes to the floor. I stared at my shoes while I waited on him to admit how crazy I was.

"You can see the future? Like, at will? What do you dream; do you see the outcome of sporting events, news before it happens, that sort of stuff?" I shook my head.

"No, they are always about someone I know. I have no power over them. They just show up out of nowhere. But when I have a dream about someone I know it always comes true. The good stuff and the bad stuff." Jasper lifted my face by putting a finger under my chin. I hesitated to look into his eyes. When I finally met his gaze, instead of seeing a judgmental glare I was met with compassion. He seemed concerned.

"Alice, what have you seen?" There was no point in holding back now. I had exposed my secret to him. There was no need in sugar coating it.

"I saw that Bella's fiancé was going to die. I saw Carlisle getting into a wreck once. I saw Emmett break his leg playing football in high school. I saw my dad leaving. I made the mistake of telling my mom that one. After that I stopped telling anyone about my dreams. I couldn't change the outcome so why upset anyone." I shrugged. "Bella knows that I have dreams but I rarely tell her about them."

Jasper pulled me into his arms so that my face was pressed to his chest. I felt tears falling from my eyes, soaking his shirt. He ran his fingers through my hair to calm me.

"Darlin', I am so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with that. I wish I could take it from you. To see all of those horrible things and not be able to do anything about it." I sniffled then sat up so I could look at him.

"They're not all horrible. I saw Edward and Bella meeting. I saw myself passing my hardest class last semester; it gave me a boost not to give up in there. And, um, I saw you." He crinkled his nose and smiled at me.

"You saw me?" I nodded and bit my lower lip. How embarrassing.

"Yeah, I had a few dreams about you. I never saw your face but I heard you every time. You were always helping me with something. In every dream you asked if you could help me with something, just like you said at the diner. That's why I slipped up and said I had been waiting on you, because I really had." He laughed and stroked my cheek with his thumbs.

"That is one dream that I am glad you had Alice. I wish I had been able to see you in a dream. I would have come to Philadelphia sooner." It was my turn to smile. Maybe he doesn't think I'm a freak or a lunatic.

"My dreams of you have been more frequent than other dreams. I also saw that you were sick. That is why I showed up here in the middle of the night. I was so scared for you." His smile softened. He took his hands from my face and took my hands in his.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you for caring about me and coming to check on me. I care about you a lot Alice. I want you to promise me one thing." I raised my eyebrow in question as he continued. "You should not have to carry the weight of those dreams alone. To know that something awful is going to happen and not be able to do something about it. I don't want you to hurt like that Alice. Please promise me that you will share your dreams with me. The good and the bad, I want to help you. I want to carry that weight with you, to take some of it from you." I couldn't speak so I nodded. My throat was filled with a sob I was holding back. I had never felt so cared for in my life. No one else knows the extent of my dreams. The foul reaction from my mother kept me from sharing them from anyone else. After I told her about my dad she slapped me across the face and told me I was a lying whore. I knew then I would never burden anyone with my dreams.

Yet here I am with Jasper, who I just met. And I just told him my deepest secret. And he accepted it without question. The emotions that I felt for him in that moment can not be put into words. What do you say to someone who just took your heart in their own hands? I looked into Jasper's golden eyes and knew exactly how to explain my feelings. Slowly, I leaned into him so that my lips were just over his. I closed my eyes and felt him lean into me, our lips meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood in front of Jasper's bathroom mirror and looked at my nightwear. After our kiss he offered to run down and grab coffee from the coffeehouse. He promised to grab decaf since it was getting late. So while he is gone here I stand in my night shirt with my cami and boy shorts underneath. Part of me really wishes I had stuck with my usual bottoms and tank top. After all, I have only known Jasper for a week and we'd only been around each other three times. However, the other part of me feels like I have known Jasper forever. Before I could change my mind and put my dress back on I turned out of the bathroom, shutting the light out. As I walked into the living room Jasper was walking back in the door. He looked up from the coffee he was carrying and smiled.

"Well aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." He sat our coffee down on the counter and headed towards me. He took me in his arms and kissed my cheek. "I believe that I am overdressed for the rest of our evening. Let me go change. " The second he let go of me I felt empty. I wanted to be back in his arms.

My eyes followed him into his bedroom. He left the door open as he moved out of sight towards the dresser. I stood still and thought about Jasper. He was in there right now, getting undressed and changing into pajamas. I still had that empty feeling from not being with him. I know it's corny, he is just in the other room and there is no reason for feeling this way. Regardless, I wanted to be with him and not standing here alone. Without giving myself a chance to think about it I walked over to his bedroom door. He had left it open I told myself, closing it would have been asking for privacy. I took two more steps and crossed the threshold. Jasper had his back to me. He was wearing gray pajama pants that sat low on his hips. He was about to slip a shirt on.

"Jasper." He startled as I called his name. I walked over to him as he turned around to face me. I pressed myself against his chest as he put his arms around my back.

"I felt lonely out there." He chuckled at my honesty.

"Well I wouldn't want my darlin' feeling lonesome. I am glad you came in here." He kissed the top of my head then let go to finish getting ready. I put my hand on his chest before he could bend to grab the shirt he'd dropped.

"Don't." He looked into my eyes and held my gaze. He stood there for a moment and I thought I had asked too much of him. Then he shrugged and smiled timidly, taking my hand. We walked back to the living room. Grabbing our coffee we sat back on the couch. I took a sip of the hot coffee then sat it on the table beside me.

"Come here." I took Jasper's shoulders in my hands and turned him so that his back was facing me. I leaned against his back like I had the night he was sick. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt him release a breath. "Jasper, you are amazing. I told you about my dreams and instead of running in the opposite direction you told me you wanted to take my burden. I have never felt so special, ever. I want to return the favor." He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled as I sat up from his back.

Placing my hands on either shoulder blade I slowly started to rub his back. I remember him telling me that he never took his shirt off in front of his family. I wanted to show him how special he was to me. I ran my hands up and down his back, making small circles. Jasper rolled his head from side to side to stretch his neck. I moved my hands back up to his shoulders and began to massage. He let out a low moan.

"This is how much you mean to me Jasper." As I continued to massage I kissed in between his shoulder blades. I took care in kissing each scar that covered his back. I wanted him to feel my total acceptance of who he was. I won't hide my dreams and I want him to know he never needs to hide his scars. I planted kisses over each section of his back. Jasper shrugged off my hands then turned to face me.

"Alice." He closed his eyes and leaned in to me. He gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his kiss. I took his bottom lip in mine and was greeted with another low moan. His kiss was unlike any other kiss I've ever shared. It felt as though his lips were made just for mine. The kiss seemed to last forever.I let out my own moan as I felt him pull away. He still had his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to my own.

"I'm never letting you go Miss Alice." I smiled.

"Good." We pulled apart and each reached for our coffee. We sipped it in silence as I thought about what had just happened. I had shared the best kiss of my life with Jasper. And my lips were screaming for more. Suddenly my staying the night with him felt awkward. Was he going to expect for more to happen? My intention wasn't for us to be together like that tonight, I had just been looking forward to catching up on lost time with him. Jasper's eyes met mine.

"Alice, I don't want you to think that I invited you here tonight with ulterior motives." Was he a mind reader? "I truly missed you this week and wanted to be with you. If it is okay with you, I prefer to take things slow. I think rushing things only complicates a relationship. I want to take time to get to know you. Spend time enjoying the newness of what we have." My heart fluttered. He said relationship. Were we in a relationship? I sure hoped so. I laughed nervously.

"Jasper, I would love nothing more to take things slow with you. I wouldn't want to be the reason you lost your gentleman status." He laughed at my attempt to lighten the moment. As I opened my mouth to speak again a yawn escaped. Jasper laughed again.

"It seems that I am keeping you up past your bedtime. You can have the bed. I'll take my usual spot." I looked on the floor beside him and noticed for the first time his blanket lying there. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Who said I wanted the bed all to myself? You can't have a sleepover and tell the person to sleep in the other room. Either you need to come in there and sleep with me or we are going to be squished on this couch." He raised his eyebrow back at me.

"You and your propositions Miss Alice." I shook my head as I chuckled.

"No proposition intended. You spoiled me last weekend by letting me fall asleep in there with you." He couldn't deny that.

"True, true. Well, if you want to sleep together I think we'll fit fine on here." I playfully socked him in the arm. I took his hand and stood, pulling him up with me. As he flipped off the living room light we headed to the massive bed.

"Why don't you ever sleep in here Jasper?" I question as we worked together to pull back the covers.

"I don't know. It just feels lonely in here." I remembered that I had coffee breath so before climbing into bed I headed back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Jasper followed.

"Does that mean your bed back home isn't lonely?" Bold question, I know. But it needed to be asked. As he stuck his toothbrush in his mouth he grinned.

"Jealous are we?" I shook my head and frowned. I couldn't talk; I was worried about spewing toothpaste. He pulled his brush from his mouth and spit.

"Back home it felt different. Someone was always home, there was always some sort of noise in the background. It is so quiet in here at night. Plus that bed is huge and I feel like I am getting swallowed up in it. The couch has a cozy feel to it." I rinsed my mouth and wiped it off on a hand towel. I took his hand and led him to the bed. We climbed in together and snuggled against one another.

"No feeling lonely tonight Jasper." I felt his arms wrap tighter around me as he kissed my cheek.

*********

The next morning we slept in before ordering room service for brunch. We lounged lazily in bed as we waited for it to arrive. Jasper had flipped on the flat screen that hung in front of us. We were laughing at old episodes of Saved by the Bell when room service arrived. Jasper went to retrieve the food and brought it back to the room. We shared bacon, toast, and fruit while laughing about the clothes and hair on the show.

After the show ended I took a quick shower. I slipped into my jeans that I had packed and my vintage t-shirt. I towel dried my hair then went back into the bedroom. I didn't want to hog the bathroom. Jasper looked up from the opposite side of the bed where he stood. He was pulling the blankets up to make the bed.

"Only you could look so beautiful fresh out of the shower." I smiled at him.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you fresh out of the shower yet." He winked.

"I think you have me beat. You'll just have to wait and see." I watched him as he retreated to the bathroom. The muscles on his back were well defined. I could get used to watching him walk around shirtless.

While Jasper showered I picked up the living room. I threw out our coffee cups from the previous night, folded his Cowboys blanket and sat it in one of the chairs. I washed the handful of dishes that he had in the kitchen sink. I was rinsing the last cup when I felt arms snake around my waist. I can't believe I didn't hear him come up behind me. I felt his lips on my neck. I turned to see what his fresh out of the shower look was.

He let go and took a step back, knowing what I was doing. I moved my finger in a circle, indicating that I wanted him to spin around. He complied and I took him in. He was barefoot and in jeans. He had chosen a red t-shirt with a scroll design across the front. His still wet blonde curls hung loosely around his face. I smiled at him.

"Not too shabby Jasper, not too shabby." He came closer again.

"Thanks." He reached over beside me and began to put away the dishes I had washed. Together we finished up in the kitchen then headed back to the living room. We settled down on the couch, in what was becoming our usual spot.

"What is the plan today Jasper?" He hadn't mentioned what we were doing today. I am glad he had on jeans and a tee. I hadn't thought to ask him what I needed to wear today.

"I thought I could get a local's tour of Philadelphia." I faked a shocked look.

"Where'd you get a local? What am I supposed to do all day?" He rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap.

"Ha ha. I want you to show me around today. Show me what you love about Philly. Show me where Miss Alice likes to go for fun." I nodded.

"I think I can handle that." We stood and went to the bedroom to slip on our shoes. As I checked my purse for my phone I remembered talking to Emmett the day before.

"Hey Jasper, I am headed to Carlisle and Esme's tomorrow for dinner. Would you like to join me?" He looked up from tying his sneakers and grinned.

"Meeting the family? Wow. I would love to. Should I be worried about Emmett?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious. He knew how protective of me Emmett was.

"Don't worry about Emmett, he is going to love you."

We spent the rest of our day exploring my favorite things about Philadelphia. I showed him around the university campus. I took him to the park where Emmett taught me how to play football. We ate at The Beacon for lunch. Halfway through our meal Jasper asked me what made it my favorite restaurant. The answer was simple. I met the most wonderful mysterious stranger there once who turned out to be such an amazing gentleman country boy.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for stopping by to take a peek at my story. Prom is coming up. 80's style. A and J will be headed to Texas soon. Drop me a line with any ideas that you have for these two as their story continues to unfold.

I do not own any Twilight characters. Unfortunately.

"Alice, Jasper's here." I turned off my bedroom light and headed out to the living room to greet Jasper. After showing Jasper around my Philadelphia I came home to finish up my design project. After pulling an all nighter and sleeping away my afternoon it was finally complete. Now I was ready to take Jasper to meet my family.

Jasper was sitting with Edward in the kitchen while Bella was standing over the stove. She and Edward were staying in for a movie night. The guys seemed to be getting along well. That is always a plus, roommates and best friends never want to date guys who don't get along.

Jasper had already told me that he planned on driving tonight. We said our goodbyes to Bella and Edward then headed out to the parking lot. When we walked up to a Dodge Ram complete with a lift kit I laughed out loud. Jasper looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I grinned at him as I explained.

"What else would my gentleman country boy drive?" He returned my laughter as he helped me up into the passenger seat. His truck was dark green with tan leather interior. I ran my hand across the dashboard and nodded as he climbed into his own seat.

"I like it." He glanced over to me as he pulled out. From a glance I could tell it was fully loaded. "Rims, leather, nice system, I am impressed."

"I am glad that my choice in vehicle both amuses and impresses my Miss Alice." He flipped on the radio and a country song blared through the speakers. I just shook my head as he grinned sheepishly. We rode in a comfortable silence, listening to the radio as I fed him directions to get to my childhood home. The DJ came over the radio and introduced the next song. It was by Rascal Flatts. As it got to the chorus and the lead singer crooned about wishes Jasper reached over and took my hand.

"I like this song." He looked over towards me with feigned shock.

"Why, my Miss Alice listens to country music?"

"I listen to all sorts of music. I like anything you can dance to." He shook his head as he laughed.

"Of course you do." He pulled his hand from mine as he turned onto the road that Carlisle and Esme lived on. I could see him squirming as we pulled up to the front of the house.

"Stop worrying, they are going to love you." He nodded and made a visible effort to look relaxed. He put the truck in park and unbuckled his seat belt. As he came around to my side to help me out I heard him mumble "here goes nothing" as he looked at the porch. I followed his gaze and saw Emmett standing by the door, leaning on its frame. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I waved and took Jasper's hand, leading him up the steps to the house. As we reached the top step I let go of Jasper and jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Em! Why do I feel like I haven't seen you in ages? Oh that's right, because I haven't. You would think we go to different schools or something." Emmett looked at me sheepishly.

"It's good to see you too Ali. I promise that we'll see more of each other this summer." He gave me a big squeeze then sat me back down on my feet. He resumed his previous stance and looked Jasper up and down. Jasper stood there and waited while Emmett assessed him. Jasper finally broke the silence.

"I'm Jasper Hale. Alice has told me so much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Emmett stared menacingly at Jasper's extended hand for a full minute before breaking into a smile and grabbing it with his own.

"I've heard a good deal about you as well Jasper. Any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine." I was glad that Emmett's intimidator act was over. He usually stayed in character a while longer. The three of us headed inside. I saw Jasper looking around as we made our way into the kitchen. My Aunt Esme is an interior designer and loves perfect her talents on her home.

As we entered the kitchen both Carlisle and Esme looked up from what they were doing. Carlisle was stirring something on the stove and Esme was chopping ingredients for a salad. She wiped her hands on a towel then came around and pulled me into a hug.

"Alice, dear. How are you?" I hugged her back and told her I was fine. I introduced Jasper to her and Carlisle. She let go of me and pulled Jasper into a hug.

"We are so glad to meet you Jasper. Please, have a seat in the dining room. We'll be bringing dinner right out." Jasper and I headed to the dining room with Emmett on our heels. I sat at the corner of the table and Emmett plopped down beside me. Jasper was left standing, looking across the table for a seat. I playfully punched Emmett on his shoulder.

"That is Jasper's seat. You're welcome to sit anywhere else." He laughed and stood up, motioning for Jasper to sit. Jasper smiled and nodded, then sat beside me.

**********

"Mrs. Cullen, this is delicious." Jasper complimented Esme's cooking as he ate.

"Thank you Jasper. Please call me Esme. So, Alice tells us that you are from Texas. Is your family still in Texas?" He cleared his throat before answering her.

"Yes ma'am. My parents are still in Texas. My family owns a ranch so they tend to it." He took another bite of his food.

"Are you an only child? Being an only child is lame. Thank goodness Alice was around or I would have died from boredom." Emmett spoke up before shoveling more food into his mouth. Jasper cut his eyes to me so quickly I was sure no one besides me even saw. He swallowed hard. I reached under the table and put my hand on his knee. He covered my hand with one of his own.

"I had a sister, Rosalie. She passed away recently when a drunk driver hit her head on." This was the first time I'd heard any details about the wreck. I squeezed his knee and flipped my hand over so that I could hold his hand. He held on to my fingers tightly.

"Jasper, I am so sorry for your loss." Esme looked at him sincerely. He nodded in thanks then focused on his plate. We ate in silence for the rest of dinner. No one was sure how to continue the conversation. Emmett helped Esme clear the plates as Carlisle went to grab dessert. I kept my grip on Jasper's hand. He ran his thumb up and down the back of my hand. When Carlisle returned I smiled as I recognized we were having my favorite, warm brownies with ice cream and whipped cream to go on top. As we all dished out our dessert Carlisle started a new conversation with Jasper.

"So Jasper, Alice said you graduated from UT last year. Where are you working now?" This was an interesting question. I knew that Jasper had taken time off but was important enough within his company to still have to handle some matters, even during his hiatus. I never thought to ask him where he worked.

"I am the CEO of Hale Oil Industries." I almost spit out my bite of brownie. CEO? As in he ran the company? I knew that his family had a hand in the oil business since they had oil on their property. But I didn't know Jasper ran the whole operation.

"Impressive. That is quite an undertaking for someone your age." Carlisle nodded towards him. Jasper looked over at me with a half smile before continuing.

"It is. My dad has always wanted all of our business to stay in the family. My dad is blue collar through and through. His passion is the ranch so there is no way he would want to sit in an office all day. Ever since discovering oil on our property it was known that I would handle that side of things. While I was in high school and college I worked hand in hand with the man who ran HOI. When I graduated the reins were handed over to me." Jasper looked at me and crinkled his nose a bit before taking another bite of his brownie. Jasper acted so humble about his position. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was in charge of an entire company.

The conversation shifted from Jasper's background to how we met. Then Jasper took his turn at the questioning, asking Esme and Carlisle about their jobs. I finished my dessert and helped Emmett clear the table while the three of them talked. We loaded the dishwasher together before joining everyone else back in the dining room.

"You really like this guy don't you?" He asked casually as he handed me dishes. I smiled and nodded. How could I not like him?

"He seems like a nice guy. As long as he treats you right he's good with me." I wiped my hands dry on a towel and gave Emmett a hug.

"Thanks Em." We walked back into the dining room. Carlisle was telling Jasper about how he had been an emergency room doctor before he opened his own urgent care center. I noticed that Esme had stepped out of the room. As I sat down Emmett looked my way.

"So, are you ready for the prom next weekend?" Jasper cleared his throat beside me. I stifled a laugh as I knew what he must be thinking.

"Prom? How old are you again Alice?" I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. Carlisle and Emmett also laughed as Jasper looked at me curiously.

"I promise I'm 21. Emmett's fraternity throws a mock prom at the end of each year." Jasper looked relieved. I looked over to Emmett.

"Of course I'm ready for prom. My dress has been finished for weeks now. I still need to ask my date though." I nudged Jasper with my foot under the table. He looked towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Jasper, will you please go to prom with me?" I asked in my sweetest voice, clasping my hands together in front of me. He looked me then put a finger to his chin as though he was deep in thought before flashing me a smile.

"Sure, I'll be your prom date. Guess that means I need a tux. Want to go shopping?" Emmett almost fell out of his chair as he let out a boisterous laugh.

"You don't know what you just said man. I am so sorry." Jasper looked genuinely confused as Emmett and Carlisle snickered at his expense.

"I think they are trying to warn you about shopping with Alice dear. It is her favorite sport. One that she takes very seriously." Esme walked back in the room, joining in the laughter. I had to laugh also, it was true. I lived for shopping. Jasper just shrugged and smiled.

"Alice, Emmett, get together for a photo. I want to try out this new camera Carlisle bought me." Emmett came around and stood behind me. Just before Esme snapped the photo Emmett threw up rabbit ears behind my head. I smacked him on the arm as I stood up.

"I should have known. Jasper, come here. I will take a photo with someone who won't break the lens." Jasper stood and kissed me on the cheek. Esme's flash went off. I smiled at Jasper, he grinned back. After Esme snapped more photos and promised to print me copies Jasper and I were ready to head out. As we walked to the door Emmett patted Jasper on the shoulder.

"Seriously man, shopping with Ali. I am so sorry."


	9. Chapter 10

AN: Here you go. Prom night. With a little treat at the end of the night. Let me know what you think. Are they moving too fast, too slow? Give me some input so I know where A/J need to head. Texas is coming soon.

If you haven't read Bella's POV, go to my profile and do so. It gives a background into what happened to Jacob.

Jasper managed to survive shopping with me. We spent Monday strolling through vintage stores in search of the perfect tux. Jasper didn't understand why we didn't just head to the mall until I explained to him that each prom had a theme. This year it was all about the 80s. So we rummaged through endless racks for a black tux that screamed 1980s. After finding the perfect one I took his measurements and made a matching cummerbund and bow tie that coordinated with my dress. Nothing says the perfect prom couple like matching.

I spent the rest of my week wrapping up my classes. I was thrilled for summer to be here. Jasper took me out to celebrate getting a perfect grade on my design final. We doubled with Bella and Edward. While we shared a pizza at an upscale Italian restaurant we finalized plans for prom night. The guys would meet us at our apartment on Saturday evening.

Saturday arrived and Bella and I were in full prom day mode. We had gotten manicures this morning. The ladies doing our nails did a double take when Bella pulled out the hideous coral polish we found at a dollar store. With our nails done it was time to focus on hair and make-up. We were both crammed into my bathroom.

"Bella, flip your head over." Bella leaned over and let her hair fall around her. I took my can of Aqua Net and sprayed every inch of her hair. When she flipped back up I couldn't help but laugh. It was perfect. She left it down and had teased the front and the sides. As she began applying her make-up I finished my own hair, modeling it after Pat Benatar's short style.

We headed into my room to dress. I helped Bella zip up her dress. She had chosen a royal blue dress that stopped just above her knees. It screamed the 80s with a princess waist, full skirt, and ruffled sleeves. She topped off her look with black sheer hose and blue heels. Even though the style was horrendous Bella pulled it off and of course looked gorgeous.

Just as she zipped up my dress the doorbell rang. Bella went to answer it as I slipped on my dyed teal pumps. I joined her in the living room just in time to see Jasper and Edward walk through the door. Edward was wearing a gray tux with a baby blue shirt underneath. Jasper had on his black tux with a shiny satin lapel.

"The 80s suit you well Miss Alice." Jasper twirled his finger, motioning for me to spin. I did so that he could take in the full effect of my dress. It stopped just above my knees with a layer of teal tulle puffing out at the bottom. My shoulders were exposed by off the shoulder sleeves that puffed out as well. The entire body was covered in teal sequins. I liked to sparkle.

"You look so rad." Jasper complimented me before taking my hand in his. I giggled at his use of the word rad. The guys sat overnight bags down on the floor. After the prom we were heading back here for an old fashioned sleepover, complete with popcorn and Brat Pack movies.

After letting the guys slip the gaudiest corsages I have ever seen onto our wrists we headed out to the parking lot. Bella and I both laughed as the guys led us to a black 1985 Camero. Who needs a limo when you can ride in style? Jasper and I squeezed into the back and Edward took the driver's seat after shutting Bella's door.

We sang along to a 80s playlist on Bella's iPod the entire drive to the club. Bella played air guitar in the seat to Warrant's Cherry Pie. When then song ended Edward dutifully let us know that song was actually released in 1990. He feigned a hurt look when we all made fun of his needless fact. The rest of our drive was spent with us singing to Whitesnake.

We pulled up to the club and the four of us piled out of the Camero. We walked hand in hand with our dates as we headed towards The Breakfast Club. The fraternity rented out the third floor of the club for the prom. It was the perfect venue. The walls were covered in 80s movie posters and paraphernalia and the DJ only played music from the 80s. Bella and I looked over everything on the walls as we headed towards the stairs. .

"My Little Pony, Strawberry Shortcake, and Rainbow Brite!" Bella sounded like a kid at a toy store as she clapped and pointed to a case full of toys.

"Nothing can top The Smurfs." Edward stopped to admire an entire section of wall dedicated to all things Smurfs. Jasper and I watched Bella and Edward debate over why The Smurfs were cooler than Strawberry Shortcake. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You really do look amazing tonight." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Not too shabby yourself. You look like you just walked out of 16 candles," Someone picked me up from behind, cutting me off.

"Alice!" Emmett gave me a bear hug before sitting me back down. "Looking good Ali." He looked over my outfit then looked Jasper up and down, smirking at his tie.

"Matching, nice. Nothing says love like his and hers teal sequins." I playfully kicked his shin as he and Jasper laughed. I took a moment to check Emmett out. He was wearing an outfit that only he could pull off.

"Nothing says pimp like a tuxedo t-shirt Emmett." I said through my laughter. He popped the collar of his red member's only jacket for emphasis. Pulling Ray Bans out of his pocket, he slipped them and flashed us a smile.

"You know it. I'm gonna work the room. Glad you two could make it. I have a feeling it is going to be a wild night." I watched as Emmett headed up the stairs to the third floor. I turned and tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Bells, we can have a playdate for you and Edward one day so you can play Smurfs. Can we go dance now please?" She mocked scowled at me as the four of us headed up the stairs.

I leaned up against Jasper in the backseat of the Camero and listened in as Bella gushed about our night.

"Tonight was way better than any prom from high school for sure." Edward glanced her way while he drove.

"That is because you were with me love." Jasper made a gagging noise. I love that the two of them get along so well. I playfully hit his chest and told him to leave the lovebirds alone. As Bella and Edward got lost in their own conversation snuggled closer to Jasper. He kissed the top of my head as he brought his arm around me.

"What was your favorite part of the night?" I thought for a moment before answering. There were so many parts to choose from. Bella and I getting a rise from the boys when we danced together to Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun, Emmett doing to robot to Mr. Roboto, the frat brothers doing the entire choreography to Thriller. It was all great, but none of those dances topped my favorite.

"I think dancing with you to our song was amazing." Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That's our song now?" I smiled up at him.

"Of course it is. The song that is playing when you dance with someone for the first time at prom is your song from then on out." Dancing with Jasper to Crazy for You by Madonna was indescribable. The words fit our relationship so well. I couldn't think of a better song for the two of us. I was humming the song to myself when he broke my thoughts.

"Then doesn't that mean The Electric Slide should be our song?" I scowled at him before laughing. I shook my head.

"I don't know if I qualify what you were doing out to that song dancing." He looked hurt.

"Alice, I am from Texas. It is a line dance. It is a safe bet that I danced to that song better than anyone else on the floor." I had to give it to him, he did dance well. I never thought you could spruce up the Electric Slide but he managed to up the ante.

"Okay, okay, you line dance well. But that does not make The Electric Slide our song." Edward put the car in park as we finished up our song debate. Jasper and I got out of the backseat and headed to the apartment while Bella and Edward left to return the Camero. Apparently whoever Edward borrowed it from threatened to turn him into a pumpkin if it wasn't returned at the end of the night.

Jasper followed behind me as I walked towards my front door. As I pulled out my keys I looked over my shoulder.

"I didn't ask you what your favorite part of the night was." Jasper snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I don't think my favorite part has happened yet." His words sent a shudder up my spine. I opened the door and we walked in, Jasper still holding onto me from behind. He let go of me to grab his bag and followed me to my room.

The combination of hours of dancing and mounds of retro makeup meant I needed to freshen up. I told Jasper I was going to hop in the shower. He nodded as he shook off his coat. I went into my bathroom and shut the door. I was so glad to slink out of my sequined teal dress. Eighties fashion was not keen on being comfortable. I turned the shower on and took off my jewelry as the water warmed up. I stepped in and closed the shower door behind me.

As I began to wash my face I heard my bathroom door open.

"Alice, I could use a shower myself." I rinsed the soap from my face before answering him. I let him know that Bella and Edward would be gone for at least another half an hour so we could go use her bathroom.

"Actually, I had another idea." I looked out the frosted glass and saw that Jasper was close to the other side awaiting my confirmation. It didn't escape my attention that the blur of him that I could make out was entirely flesh colored. My breath hitched at the idea that my cowboy wanted to join me.

I took the handle of the shower door and pushed it open. Jasper flashed a nervous smile as he stepped into the stream of water. My heart fluttered. I reached out to take one of his hands in mine. He brought his other hand to the back of my neck and pulled me to him. As the water rushed around us he drew me in for a kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed against my lips as he closed his eyes. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He leaned further into me, his kiss turning more passionate. I took my hands from his hair and ran them slowly across his chest and down his sides. His hands were caressing my neck and running through my hair.

Jasper pulled away from our kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. He sighed as he smiled.

"Taking things slow." He muttered, seeming to say more for himself than for me. He was, after all, still a gentleman. Kissing me softly on my forehead he stood up straight and reached for my shampoo.

"May I?" I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt his hands running through my hair once again. This time his touch was laced with tenderness. If this is how it felt to have him in the shower with me I think we'll have to make this a daily habit. After I rinsed out my hair I reached for the shampoo.

I took my time running my hands and suds through his blonde curls. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan as I ran my fingers over his scalp. His moan sent a shiver down my spine. My mind began to spin as I decided that taking things slow could move a little quicker. With moans like that there is no way we can go at a snail's pace any longer.

As he rinsed the shampoo from his hair I grabbed the soap and looked at him with a smile when he eyes met mine again. Without a word I went to washing him. I ran the soap over his arms and chest, across his back and waist. I slid to my knees to wash the rest of his body.

I took my time washing each of his legs front and back. I looked up to his face to see that he was staring intently back at me. I had saved cleaning his package for last.

I gazed at him for a moment before gathering my nerve.

"May I?" He nodded wordlessly. I sat the soap down on the side of the shower and wrapped my hand around him. I heard his breath catch. While I held him I leaned in and kissed each of his thighs. I slowly ran my hand up then down again. Jasper leaned against the shower wall with both hands, bracing himself. He looked down at me.

"Alice, I didn't come into your shower with an ulterior motive. Don't think that you have to," He trailed off as I brought a finger to my lips to quiet him. I looked back to where my hand lay. Bringing my hand up and down again I leaned in towards him.

Keeping my hand at the bottom of his shaft I took him in my mouth. He twitched inside of me. As I moved up I swirled my tongue around his tip. He bucked towards me. I sped up my motions, swiftly moving up and down.

Before long I felt him touch my shoulder, I assume to let me know that he was close. I continued with my rhythm, I tightened my lips around him as I moved. He touched me again, no doubt trying to get me to move. I wanted to smirk at him and tell him that ladies don't spit. Instead I slid my tongue along his length as I moved. I felt him buck into me once more and he filled my mouth.

When he was finished and I had cleaned him up I stood. I came up between his arms that were still braced against the wall. The water was running cool and I knew we would be standing in a stream of icy water before long. I leaned my head against his shoulder and felt him bury himself in my wet hair and kiss me. We stood that way for a minute before I reached to turn off the water.

Jasper opened the shower door and stepped out to grab a towel. He wrapped it around my shoulders and rubbed my arms to dry them. I dried off completely as he grabbed a second towel and dried off in silence. After wrapping my towel securely around myself I stepped out of the shower and walked to the door. Jasper grabbed me by my waist and lifted me so that I was sitting on the counter. He stood between my legs and took me in his arms.

"Alice," He hesitated and I wondered if he would chastise what I had just done. Maybe I moved too fast for him, maybe I made a fool of myself again. I looked down and away from him, I felt his hands come up around either side of my face. He moved my face to that I would have to look at him.

"Alice, you are amazing." Amazing. He actually said that I was amazing. I smiled timidly at him.

"You aren't so bad yourself, cowboy." He brought his lips to mine. I brought my hands around his neck and wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me. As we kissed I remembered that I was still in only a towel. Embarrassed that I wrapped myself around him I slowed our kiss to a halt and hopped off the counter. I took his hand in mine and led him back to our room.

"We better get ready for our sleepover." He grinned at me.

"Popcorn and brat pack, here we come." I laughed at his mock excitement. All I really wanted to do was curl up in bed with him and I had a feeling that he felt the same way. We both dressed in our pajamas and headed out to the living room.

Edward was shutting the front door as we walked in. Bella looked over and smiled, noticing that we both had wet hair no doubt. She winked at me. Jasper and I settled down on the couch while we waited on the two of them to change. I snuggled against his side and felt like I was home. Not because I was in my living room on my own couch, but because I was in his arms.


	10. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay in an update. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The trial is still to come. Let me know what you think so far.

***********************************

After our plane landed we took a cab to his parents' ranch. We sat in silence for the forty five minute drive. Jasper held my hand the entire time. I stroked the back of his hand, massaged the back of his neck, anything that I could think of to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes at my touch, relaxing a bit.

The cab pulled through a large gated entryway. Just down the long driveway sat a beautiful two story home. It was red clapboard with tan trim. The front porch wrapped around one side of the home. The corner widened into a patio with a swing hanging from the ceiling. As I admired the beautiful house I felt Jasper's grip tighten. I looked over to him as I tightened my own grip. His eyes looked haunted.

The cab driver pulled our bags and Jasper's guitar out of the trunk then drove away after Jasper paid. I longed to hold Jasper's hand again as we walked up the steps. He sat down a bag and knocked on the front door.

The door flew open and I got my first look at Bonnie Hale. She was as beautiful as the photos I had seen of Rosalie. Long blonde hair with the sides pulled up, tanned skin from hours spent outside. Jasper had told me she enjoyed gardening so I imagined her soaking in the sun as she worked in the soil. She smiled as she pulled Jasper in for a tight embrace. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, much like Jasper's smile hadn't since the trip to Texas had been revealed.

As she clung tightly to her son I saw her mouth the words "my Jasper". It was obvious that she loved and missed him very much. Her eyes seemed to soften as she welcomed her son. When their embrace finally let up Jasper turned to me.

"Mama, this is Alice Brandon. Alice, this is my Mama." I went to shake her hand but she pulled me in for a hug.

"Please call me Bonnie. I am so glad to have you here with Jasper. Well, ya'll come on in. I have some tea and cookies in the kitchen." I stepped forward to follow her but Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Mama, if you don't mind we're going to sit on the swing for just a minute before coming in." She smiled once again and nodded.

"Sure. I'll be right inside." She stepped back into the house and closed the door behind her. We left the bags sitting where we were and walked to the swing. As I sat down Jasper wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me to him. He buried his face in my neck. I felt him take a deep breath.

"I'm not ready to go in there yet." I understood what he meant. I ran my hand over his back, trying to sooth his nerves. On the plane he told me how hard it had been to be in his parent's house after the accident. I found out that he had a town home but had given it up and moved back in with his family to try and help them. When the tension became too much that is when he decided to take a break and drove to Philly.

"Your mama looked like she was doing alright." He shook his head as he sat up straight.

"She looks okay but I can tell that she is still grieving. The light in her eyes is gone. I still feel like I am just a reminder of Rose." He shrugged and looked down at his feet as he used them to swing us gently.

"She looked so happy to see you Jasper. Maybe you are just what she needs to get through this." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know that I am. It is just so hard." He sighed before continuing. "I guess we ought to go in." I followed him as he stood and walked to the door. We grabbed our bags, sitting them down again once we were in the foyer. I noted again the charm of the house. Mrs. Hale, I mean Bonnie had it decorated beautifully in warm tones. Esme would love to see this house. Maybe one day she will, I thought briefly before letting that thought slip away.

We spent an hour sitting with his mother in the kitchen. She laid out a plate of cookies and a pitcher of sweet tea as we talked. I drank my sweet tea slowly, getting accustomed to the taste. Jasper seemed to gulp his, no doubt he had missed sweet tea while he had been in Philadelphia.

His mother asked me about my family. I told her about Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, leaving out any mention of my own mama. She asked about Jasper's time in Philadelphia, her hand on top of his on the table while they talked. Bonnie's expression visibly lightened as they spoke.

After she shooed us out of the kitchen so that she could start supper we went upstairs to unpack our bags and get settled. Jasper pointed out each room as we went. His parents had a master suite downstairs. There was an office by their room. Upstairs he showed me to a guest room. He helped me unpack my bag and put my things away in the closet. Next he led me to his room.

Jasper's room was beautiful yet had a masculine feel to it. The walls were a muted green with mahogany wood trim. The furniture matched the trim and the bedding and windows were done in a darker shade of green. One wall of the room held beautiful mahogany French doors that led to a balcony.

I sat on his bed as he began to unpack his bag. He seemed too fidgety as he worked. After dropping about half his clothes on the floor and tripping over a pair of shoes I stood and went to him. This was not like Jasper. I hated to see him this way, nervous and without confidence. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my face on his back. He stopped what he was doing and stood still in my embrace.

He turned his body to that we were facing one another. He brought his face down and pressed his forehead to my own.

"You can do this." I said almost in a whisper. He silently nodded. We continued to stand that way and I began to rub circles on his back. After a few minutes he seemed to calm down and we let go.

As he continued to unpack I walked around his room. I looked out the French doors to see a beautiful pool and patio area. I looked over his mahogany built ins. There were framed photos sitting everywhere. Most were of him and his family. Skiing trips, at the beach, in their home. They all looked so happy in each photo. There was a photo of Jasper and Rose as children, dressed in matching clothes.

I laughed at a photo of Jasper dressed as a cheerleader with Rose by his side in full football gear. I heard him beside me, laughing as well.

I took his hand in mine as he told me about losing a bet to Rose and having to dress as a cheerleader as payment. I looked at his face as he smiled. It was the first time I heard him laugh all day. His mama called us down for dinner and we walked hand in hand down the stairs. Jasper still held the smile on his face and I prayed it would stay there.

********

By the next evening Jasper had seemed to embrace being with his family. I met his dad at dinner. Richard Hale was a man of few words. He greeted each of us with a handshake, nodding his head at Jasper as he called him son.

I spent the night alone in the guest room. I wanted to be with Jasper but I didn't know if the feeling was mutual. I stared at the soft blue walls and the ceiling for what felt like forever before falling asleep.

We spent our morning with his mama, talking more. The trial began the next day and it was the elephant in the room. No one talked about it. At lunch his mama told us that she had invited Jasper's friend Peter and his wife Charlotte over for dinner and swimming afterwards. Jasper's face lit up. He had mentioned Peter in the past. The two of them had been friends for years.

We helped Bonnie get things ready for dinner. She sent us upstairs to get on our swimsuits. I went to the guest room to put on my tankini. There was a knock on my door. I slipped my shirt back on before answering. Jasper stood at my door wearing his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. Without saying a word he pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I loved being so close to him.

I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair. After a moment I looked up at him. He smiled down on me.

"Ready for dinner?" I nodded. He took my hand and led me back down the stairs. We joined Bonnie in the kitchen, pulling out plates and cups to set the table. The doorbell rang and Jasper practically ran for the door. I followed behind him.

He was pulled who I guessed to be Peter in for a hug. The girl beside him, Charlotte, looked at me and smiled. Her smile eased nerves I had been trying to ignore. I hoped that Jasper's friends liked me. He meant a lot to me and they meant a lot to him.

Jasper stepped back from Peter and handed out introductions. Peter shook my hand and Charlotte pulled me into a hug. I returned her hug then we followed behind the guys to the dining room. As we walked behind them as they caught up Charlotte turned to me.

"He seems to really like you Alice." I smiled as I wasn't sure what to say. She continued.

"I haven't seen him this happy since long before Rosalie's accident. I don't know what you're doing but don't stop." She smiled at me this time. I looked at Jasper's frame from behind.

He carried himself taller today, not seeming as down and nervous as he had yesterday. I hoped that he continued to be my Jasper and not sink back into himself. I let go of my thoughts as we gathered around the table.

Mr. Hale joined us once again. He greeted each of us before eating his dinner in silence. Bonnie conversed with us, catching up with Jasper's friends. We were all laughing at a story Peter was telling about Jasper when Mr. Hale got up wordlessly and took his empty plate into the kitchen. Jasper also noticed. He frowned and tightened the grip he had on my hand under the table.

I don't know how to read Mr. Hale. Since our arrival he has made himself scarce, only joining us for meals. He said as few words as possible before leaving again. I wasn't sure that I cared much for Mr. Hale. He was an intimidating force but I could look past that. I was more dismayed at the way he treated Jasper. Or rather, didn't treat Jasper since he had all but ignored him.

I listened as Charlotte took her turn telling stories. She was telling a story about Peter and Jasper's failed attempt at a senior prank. The boys hung their heads as we all burst into laughter. I couldn't picture Jasper as a prankster but the thought was hilarious. Apparently Charlotte and Rosalie had to go out in the middle of the night to fix the botched prank.

It was nice to hear Rose's name mentioned without anyone cringing or wallowing into sadness. Even Jasper was laughing with his entire face lit up at the mention of her involvement in the prank.

The four of us helped Bonnie clear the table and put the dishes in the washer. We were all ready to spend some time in the pool. I followed Bonnie to a set of chairs by the pool while Charlotte headed into the pool house to change.

The guys were nowhere to be seen. Bonnie began to tell me about the summer that they put the pool in. Jasper spent every day in the pool, only coming in to eat and sleep.

From the corner of my eye I saw the door open and a figure run by. Jasper was in the air and did a cannonball into the pool, with Peter close behind. Water splashed everywhere. I threw my head back in laughter at the two of them.

I looked to Bonnie expecting to see her laughing as well but instead she had her hand over her mouth.

"Bonnie, what is wrong?" She shook her head as her eyes glistened with tears. She smiled at me as she spoke.

"Alice, I don't know what you have done for my son but thank you." I was confused so I waited for her to continue.

"Don't you see Alice? Jasper hasn't gone swimming without a shirt on since he was a boy. He always worried about his scars." My heart skipped a beat.

Jasper had told me that he kept his shirt on around his family. I had thought that they wanted it that way. I wrongly assumed that they couldn't stand the sight of his scars. But as I saw his mama sit there with tears in her eyes I saw that was not the truth.

She loved Jasper and she loved every part of who he was. Maybe he didn't realize that but when his mama looked at him her face was full of adoration. I looked at Jasper splashing around the pool with Peter and I suddenly I felt too far away from him.

I stood and walked over to the pool, diving in from the side. I swam to Jasper and came up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. He twisted his body around so that we were facing each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held myself against him in the water. I didn't want to let him go. Not now, not ever.


	11. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the day of the trial. I took my time in the guest bathroom, showering until the water ran cool. I fixed my hair and applied a little makeup. As I looked into the mirror I thought about last night.

We spent the night in the pool, staying out until close to midnight with Peter and Charlotte. We played chicken and ran swimming contests. Jasper was a great swimmer and would have won every race but I found that grabbing his ankle slowed him a bit. I loved hearing Jasper laugh. He was more carefree last night than he had been in a few days.

I knew that today would be different. It would likely be the hardest day. As we went to bed last night we said our goodnights. Jasper pulled me in for a hug and held me so tightly. I could feel his nerves, his fears, all in that one embrace.

Glancing at the clock I saw that we would be leaving for the courthouse in half an hour. I slipped into my dress and shoes. As I walked into the hallway I saw that Jasper's door was open and his light was off. I walked down the stairs to find him and his mom sitting at the table, silently sipping coffee. There were muffins on a platter in front of them.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and joined them. As I sat beside Jasper I placed my hand on his knee. He put his on top of mine. I sipped my coffee, not wanting to be the one to beak their silence.

I looked at Jasper and took in how handsome he looked in a suit. He wore a gray suit with a white shirt and a simple tie. I have never seen him in a suit before. The look fit him well. I imagined him in black suits and blue suits, going to meetings for Hale Oil Industries.

"I am going to go check on your father. We need to leave in a minute." Bonnie excused herself from the table and headed towards her bedroom. I turned my eyes to Jasper and he met me gaze. He smiled at me softly, the smile not quite meeting his eyes.

I sat my cup on the table and lifted my hand to his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. A ragged sigh escaped his lips. I wish that I could take his hand and run away. I would take him back to Philadelphia where worries of Texas were only an afterthought. I would lay with him in my bed, wrapping my arms around him and hiding him away from the world.

I let out my own sigh at my thoughts. If only that were a possibility. But it is not. So I will do what I can, I will comfort him and be his strength.

Mr. and Mrs. Hale entered the room, breaking me away from my thoughts. Jasper sat up straight, pulling away from my hand on his face. It was time. We stood in silence and walked to the garage. Jasper and I slid into the backseat of his mother's SUV.

*******

I had never been to court so I wasn't sure what to expect. In the back of my mind I was picturing courtroom scenes from The Firm and Law and Order. The room didn't look much different than my imagination, with a judge's bench, a juror's box, and a table on each side. We were ushered in and sat directly behind the prosecutor's table. I watched as others filled the courtroom. The defense attorney walked in from a side door with the defendant following behind. He was an older man, man in his late forties. He was clean shaven and wore a crisp black suit.

I felt Jasper tense beside me and could hear Mr. Hale muttering from beside him. Bonnie let out a whimper. I took Jasper's hand and held it in both my own.

I sat quietly and listened as the court proceedings began. It started with a bunch of legalities being read off. They finally got to the judge asking what the defendant's plea was. The man stood and held his head high as he proclaimed that he was not guilty. Jasper snatched his hand from mine and clenched it into a fist.

"Son of a," He whispered, trailing off. Bonnie covered her face with her hands and Mr. Hale looked as though he was going to jump over the barrier that separated us form the courtroom floor. I sat there quietly as my heart broke even more for Jasper and his family.

After a few hours we were dismissed for the day. The four of us walked slowly to the back door where our car would be waiting for us. Their family attorney would be making a statement out front for the waiting reporters.

We slid back into our seats from this morning. The air was thick with anger and disappointment. Our ride was filled with an awkward silence. I wish that I knew what to say. Unfortunately I knew that nothing could be said to take away their hurt.

When we arrived home Jasper took off up the stairs and slammed his door. As I followed behind I heard a crash from his room. There were more crashes coming from his room as I walked to his door. I knocked softly and the crashing and banging stopped.

"Give me a minute." I could hear him mutter through his teeth. I stared at the door and waited for the sounds to start again but they did not. I turned and made my way to the guest room to change. Then I would try again and would not be taking anything less than him opening that door.

I quickly slipped into jeans and a t-shirt, tossing my dress to the side. I walked back over to his door and knocked again. I barely heard Jasper tell me to come in. I turned the knob and walked into his room. Books were strewn on the floor and a lamp was busted by his bed.

Jasper was sitting against a wall with his head back and eyes closed. His chest was heaving as he sucked in loud breaths. He had taken off his suit coat and his tie hung loosely around his neck. I walked to him and slid down the wall beside him. I just sat there silently, not knowing if he wanted my comfort.

I noticed that the hand beside me was covered with a hand towel. I gently lifted it to my lap and removed the towel. His knuckles were raw and bloody. My eyes searched the room and I could see dents and a hole in the wall near his bathroom door. I flipped over his hurt hand and ran my fingers up and down his palm.

Jasper's uneven breaths slowed to a normal pace. He leaned his head over so that it rested on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his. We sat that way for while, not needing to say anything. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed each finger gently. He turned his hand so that he could brush his fingers up and down my cheek.

"Why is it that you are always saving me?" He asked without moving to look at me. I waited for him to continue.

"When I was sick you came to take care of me. When I had to come to Texas, you came with me. Now that I am so angry I could kill someone here you are, calming me down. I just don't get you Alice." I turned my body so that I was facing him. He sat up and looked at me.

"You don't need to get me Jasper. Just be with me, that is all I ask." He smiled sadly.

"That I can do. It feels like that is all I can do. Just be with you." I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip. His smile filled out more at my touch. I moved closer and turned so that I was straddling his lap.

"Jasper that is all I ever want from you. I am in Texas so that I can be with you. I cannot imagine being without you. I love you." He leaned his forehead against mine and brushed his nose along my own.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me in for a kiss. When we broke away he pulled back so that I could look in his eyes.

"I am sorry about going off like that." I shook my head to let him know that no apology was needed but he continued.

"No, I am sorry. There is no sense in acting like that. What did I accomplish? Nothing and now I have a hole to patch up. Rose would have killed me for acting like that." At the mention of his sister he smiled. He took both of my hands in his own and helped me up.

"I want to show you something Alice." He led me to his bathroom door. I was curious to see what he needed to show me in there. As we walked into his bathroom I noticed another door on the opposite wall. He stopped just outside the door and turned to me.

"What they were saying in there, about Rose, I want you to know it isn't true." I knew exactly what he was speaking of. The defense's opening statements made it clear that they were trying to mar her character to make their own client seem less evil.

Jasper turned the knob on the door and pushed it open.

"This is the real Rose."

********

We spent the rest of our afternoon in Rose's room. I felt awkward being in there at first, as though I was trespassing. Jasper led me to her bed where we sat while he told me stories about his sister. I laughed with him, smiled with him as he beamed with pride, and cried with him while he talked about missing her. He showed me the photos she had hanging everywhere, telling me about her friends. He told me why she decorated her room in pink and purple.

Jasper's entire demeanor seemed to change as he spoke. He opened up, he seemed to let go of whatever had been holding him down.

When we were finished in Rose's room he led me to my own room.

"Why don't you take a nap? I caught those yawns that you were trying to hide." I lowered my head. I was feeling tired but I didn't want him to think I was yawning from boredom. That was hardly the case. He lifted my chin with a finger.

"Take your nap. I have an idea for us tonight. I will be out for a bit getting it ready. I will let you know when I get home." I nodded and opened my door. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss before heading down the stairs. I climbed in my bed and pulled the covers over me. I must have fallen asleep quickly because I don't remember anything after lying down.

When I woke up I felt weighted down. I turned from my side to my back to see what the weight was. I saw Jasper's arm lying across my waist. He was propped up on his other arm.

"Well good morning sunshine. Or rather, good evening." He grinned at me as I looked to the window. Sure enough the sun was setting over the horizon. I sat up from under his arm.

"I didn't mean to sleep this late." I don't even know how long I slept.

"Nonsense. It gave me plenty of time to get ready."

"Get ready?" He nodded and pulled me up from the bed.

"Slip on some shoes and meet me outside." I raised an eyebrow and nodded. He disappeared out my door. I slipped on my sneakers then took a moment in the bathroom. I fixed my bed head hair and brushed my teeth. I didn't want morning breath from my nap. I came down the stairs and headed out the front door. Jasper was sitting on the porch swing waiting for me.

He stood and came to my side.

"Ready?" I nodded. I was as ready as I could be for something unknown.

"Have you ever been on a four wheeler?" I looked to where he was pointing. At the bottom of the porch stairs sat a large red four wheeler. I shook my head at him and grinned.

"Never. But it sounds fun." His grin widened.

"Oh, it is. Especially when I'm the driver." He led me to the four wheeler and climbed on. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist. He told me to hold on tight then he started the motor. Before I knew it we took off. He headed towards the wood line.

I laughed and yelled as we breezed through the woods. Jasper would aim for small hills and the four wheeler would jump them, taking us high in the air.

After what felt like forever we pulled into a clearing. The scene before me took my breath away. A large quilt was spread on the ground with lanterns surrounding it to provide light. There was a picnic basket sitting at one corner and his guitar in another. Jasper cut the engine to the four wheeler and helped me down.

"Jasper, this is amazing." He smiled down at me.

"I hoped you would like it. You deserve a special night Alice. Tonight is about you." He led me to the blanket and we sat. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out the food. He spread out crackers, cheese, chicken salad, fresh fruit, and chocolates.

"Jasper, are we having guests? This is so much food." He shrugged and smiled.

"Mama helped me. She said better too much than not enough." I laughed because that sounded exactly like something Bonnie would say. I picked up a cube of cheese and fed it to Jasper. He took my finger in his mouth. I let out a sigh.

We ate in a comfortable silence. As Jasper finished he leaned over and picked up his guitar. He put the strap over his shoulder and strummed the cords softly. I turned my body to his and propped my elbows on my knees. I rested my head on my hands.

"I was beginning to wonder if you actually played that thing." He winked at me.

"I haven't since the accident. But I've wanted to, for you. So that's what I am going to do tonight. This song makes me think of you, of us." He began to play an unfamiliar song. My breath hitched as he began to sing.

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
that I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
what I never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me &  
I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me  
who I really am  
I wanna be more than just your man _

Jasper's voice cut through the night air. I felt tears fall onto my cheeks as I listened to the words. I had never heard this song before but it was beautiful. __

I wanna be the wind that fills your sails &  
be the hand that lifts your veil  
be the moon that moves your tide  
the sun comin' up in your eyes  
be the wheel that never rusts  
be the spark that lights you up  
all that you've been dreaming of & more  
so much more  
I wanna be your everything 

I moved my body so that I was closer to Jasper. I put my hand on his knee as he continued to sing. His eyes bore into mine and I noticed that they glistened in the moonlight.__

When you wake up  
I'll be the first thing you see &  
when it gets dark  
you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words &  
I'll finish your thoughts &  
I'll be your compass baby  
when you get lost

Jasper sang the chorus one more time before the song was finished. He barely had time to sit his guitar down before I crashed into him. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers found his hair as my lips found his. The kiss was full of passion. The song he sang to me conveyed the way that I felt for him perfectly.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and flipped us around so that I was lying on my back on the blanket. Jasper continued to kiss me as my hands found the buttons on his shirt. I unbuttoned each one then guided the fabric over his shoulders. He lifted up so that I could pull it off. He fingered the hem of my t-shirt. I sat up so that he could lift my shirt off. As I lay back once again our lips found one another once more.

My hands rubbed up and down his chest and across his back. My fingers found the top of his pants. I made my way back around to his button fly and went to work on each button. He helped me by pulling them off and kicking them away.

His hands found my pants and he looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and kicked off my own pants as he undid my zipper. He hovered over my body, kissing me until I could take no more. I pulled him closer to me with my hands on his lower back. As he entered me I felt him whisper "I love you" against my lips.

A/N: *Covers my eyes* I hope you enjoyed that scene. I want this to be a sweet A/J story. Not smut. Don't get me wrong, I like smut, just not for this story. I hope I did it justice. Review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I don't name my chapters but if I did this would be called "Seeds of Doubt". Enjoy.

The days of the trial wore on. We fell into an easy routine. Our days were spent in the courthouse and our evenings were spent with Jasper's mom. I noticed that when Bonnie was around Jasper she was a different person. Gone was the sad, mourning mother that I would see in court. Instead Bonnie was happy with her son. He made her smile and laugh.

Mr. Hale was always working on the ranch. I only saw him in court and at dinner. Not that I minded. His personality left much to the imagination. The only times he spoke to Jasper he came across very curt. I remember jasper telling me once that they argued often in the past. I don't understand their relationship but I guess it is what it is.

"So Alice, we'll be heading back to Philadelphia before too long. I suppose I should show you a little more of Texas before we go. Want to go out tomorrow night?" I looked up from the cards in my hand and saw Jasper smiling over his hand. As I looked to Bonnie I could see that her reaction was quite different. Her mouth was turned down in a sad frown. She never took her eyes from her cards.

"I don't want to keep you from your family. We can stay in tomorrow." Jasper looked at me with a questioning glance. Bonnie finally looked up from her cards. She had a fake smile on now, one that didn't attempt to reach her eyes.

"Nonsense, you two go out and have fun." I stared at Bonnie for a moment before agreeing to go out. As we wrapped up our game I watched her closely. I noticed that all of her attention was trained on Jasper. As she talked she was looking at him. When she played, she watched him.

In the pit of my stomach I felt guilty about the aspect of us going back to Philadelphia. I had been secretly thrilled to find out that closing arguments would begin tomorrow in court. That meant that things were drawing to a close. Soon Jasper and I would be going home. Philadelphia was my home and if he was so willing to come back with me that meant it would become his home as well.

Now however, I feel guilty about taking him from him family. He is the only child they have left and Philly is so far away. Jasper has insisted from the beginning that Philly is where he wants to be. He told me that his job at Hale Oil Industries was strictly decision making. He did not do any hands on work so he could work comfortably in another state.

The fact that he wanted to come back to Philadelphia with me, the fact that he was talking about working there made my heart speed up. I was more in love with Jasper than ever. He and I were so connected. After our picnic I felt like I was one with him. I won't even entertain the idea of him being apart from me because that won't happen.

Bonnie declaring victory in our card game snapped me from my thoughts. She and Jasper were laughing heartily at something I had missed. I gave an awkward smile and a chuckle as I helped gather the cards. It was getting late so Jasper announced that he was heading to bed. I had hoped that we could spend some time together tonight but I guess that would have to wait.

After we each gave his mother a hug and told her goodnight we headed up the stairs. I held his hand in mine as I followed behind him. Jasper stopped in front of my door. He dropped my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess this is goodnight Miss Alice." My heart stopped. He hadn't called me that since we left Philadelphia. I could feel my face glow underneath my smile.

"I love you Jasper." He returned my sentiment before pulling me in for a kiss. It was much too intense to be called a goodnight kiss. Reluctantly we parted. I watched him walk over to his door. Before he went in he looked over his shoulder only to catch me staring. He laughed and winked, telling me goodnight once again.

I walked into my own room and headed for the bathroom. I washed up, brushed my teeth, and headed back into the room. I slipped into pajamas. Looking down I realized it was the same set I had worn the night I went to check on Jasper because he was sick.

I lay on my bed, knowing that I would not fall asleep anytime soon. My mind was flooded with images of Jasper that night. How flush looked when I first saw him, how exhausted he looked as he lay in his bed, the way his curls went wild when he first woke up. My body ached as I thought of him.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand to see that I had been lying here for more than an hour. There was no way that I could fall asleep with these thoughts of Jasper swirling through my head. Quietly I got up and tiptoed to my door. As I cracked it open I looked towards the stairs. Downstairs seemed to be completely dark. The Hales must be in bed also.

I looked over to Jasper's door. There was no light coming from underneath. Like a magnetic pull I felt myself being drawn to his door. I walked softly to his door and turned the knob. As I looked to his bed I saw that it was empty and the blankets were still in place.

I looked around for Jasper. His frame caught my eye. He was standing on his balcony with his back to his room. I walked over to the open French door and stepped out. Without saying a word I slipped my arms around his waist and leaned into his back. He jumped at my touch.

"What are you doing up darlin'?" He turned in my arms so that we were facing each other.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" He sighed.

"I haven't been able to sleep good since we've gotten here." As I took in his face in the moonlight I could see just how tired he looked. Circles were starting to form under his eyes. I put my hand to his face and ran my thumb softly over each spot under his eyes.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me you hadn't been sleeping?" He shrugged.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'll be fine. It's just a little sleep." I took his hands in mine.

"It is not fine Jasper, you look exhausted. I feel terrible for not noticing sooner. Come, you need to lay down." He followed me back into his room, shutting the door behind him. I led him to the bed and dropped his hands so that I could turn down the blankets. He sat on the bed and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his head against my stomach. I leaned into his hold and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. My fingers found his hair and tangled themselves into his curls. He moaned underneath my touch.

"Stay with my Alice." My fingers froze. The thought of staying in his room in his parents' house made me nervous. I worried over what his mama would say if she found me in his room. I had done my best to be respectful to her and I didn't want to mar that. With one word Jasper broke through my resolve.

"Please."

************

I woke up the next morning in Jasper's arms. Seeing his curls everywhere put a smile on my face. It was a sight I could get used to. I lay there and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. His face was free of worry lines. I put my hand to his face and ran my knuckles up and down the length of his jaw. He smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Mmmmmm. Good morning darlin'." I leaned my face to his and greeted him with a kiss. He tightened his arms around me.

"Let's stay here today." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I wish. We need to get up. We have to be in court in just over an hour. Not to mention, you said you were taking me to see Texas tonight." He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"That's right. We better get up and get moving because the faster we do the faster it will be night."

We got up and got started on our day. After getting ready we rode with his parents to the courthouse. The trial was winding down with closing arguments today. It seemed to me as though the case was already closed. The man who hit Rose was obviously guilty. He was a repeat offender with multiple DUIs under his belt. He was a wealthy man that came from family money. He came across in court as one who knew he was privileged and would use it to his advantage. Even to try and get out from under the charge of manslaughter.

Unfortunately for him people didn't take to kindly to killing someone because you were driving drunk. As we left the courthouse that afternoon I felt confidant that justice would be on the side of The Hales in this case.

Jasper and I joined his parents for an early dinner at a steakhouse. It was a normal dinner for the four of us. Bonnie, Jasper and I talked and laughed while Mr. Hale ate his food in silence. Only this time he couldn't stand up and stalk out when he was finished. Instead, I caught him staring at me and Jasper. His eyes landed on our joined hands and narrowed.

When we arrived back at the house I headed upstairs to change. I heard Mr. Hale call to Jasper as I reached the top of the stairs. I went into my room and flipped through my clothes in search of something to wear. Jasper told me that we were going dancing. He said to dress comfortably, or more specifically "nothing fancy". In Philly I would have worn a dress and heels. In Texas I knew I needed something totally different.

I settled on wearing my favorite pair of jeans. I pulled out a green top that I saw Jasper eyeing when I unpacked. I topped off my outfit with black flats and jewelry then headed down the stairs. About halfway down a loud voice stopped me in my tracks. Looking to my left I could see Mr. Hale's office door open.

"If you think for a minute that you are just going to run back to Philadelphia with that girl then you are mistaken son. You broke your mother's heart once and I will not let it happen again."Mr. Hale's voice boomed through the house.

"I will not stay in Texas father. I am a grown man and will go where I please."

"You may be a grown man but you are running my company. How do you expect to do that halfway across the country?"

"Give me a break. I have been doing it for weeks now. Hale Oil Industries will be fine, whether I am in Texas or Philly."

"There is no Philly son. Not where you are concerned. I will not allow you to go chasing after a girl and break your mama's heart again. She can't take it," I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, leaving Mr. Hale's voice behind me.

I shut my door and sunk down onto my bed. What was going on here? Was I tearing Jasper from his family? Maybe he needed to stay here. Maybe we could work something out.

I got lost in my thoughts, replaying Mr. Hale's words in my mind. That girl. He simply referred to me as that girl, as though I was an expendable afterthought. His words tore at me one by one. I could picture Bonnie with a broken heart. Her expression last night came to mind. She had looked so sad when Jasper mentioned Philly.

A knock on my door startled me and I jumped up. Jasper opened the door and stepped in. He had a smile on his face but it looked strained.

"Give me about five minutes and I will be ready." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I didn't want him to know that I overheard his argument. That was between him and his father, even if it did involve me.

**********

Jasper pulled up to a large brick building. The sign read "The Dusty Armadillo". I couldn't hold in my laughter. Jasper shook his head.

"Hey now, don't laugh. It's better than it sounds." He joined in with my laughter. We got out of the truck and headed inside. The nightclub was packed with people. Country music was playing over the speakers and the dance floor was full of couples.

"Ever two stepped Miss Alice?" I shook my head as he took my hand. "Don't worry. It's all in the leading. You'll catch right on." He led me to the dance floor just as the songs changed. I followed his lead and we danced through a handful of songs. The two step was easy and it fit with just about any song regardless of the tempo. After a few more songs Jasper led me off the dance floor to the bar.

He ordered us each a drink then found an open table for the two of us to sit. We fell into easy conversation as we nursed our drinks. I noticed a woman at the bar who seemed to be glaring at us.

"Jasper, I think you have an admirer." He looked over his shoulder then looked back at me with a groan.

"Far from it. That's Maria. She and I dated years ago. We ended on bad terms. Just ignore her." I tried to follow his advice but found it hard to ignore someone who was boring holes into your head. I did my best to listen to what Jasper was saying. He was telling me a story about him and Peter sneaking into the club in high school and getting busted.

After a few more minutes he said that he had to use the bathroom and asked if I would be fine by myself. I nodded and he stood to walk off. No sooner than he was out of sight was Maria at our table. She slid into Jasper's chair with ease.

"I'm Maria. You must be Jasper's new fling," I wanted to reach across the table and plant my fist across her face but instead I just smiled.

"I'm Alice. Jasper's new girlfriend. It's nice to meet you. I would say I've heard a lot about you but I am not one to lie." Her eyes narrowed slightly at my jab.

"I wouldn't expect him to tell you about me. Talking about love lost is always hard."

"Yeah, when you're busy with your new love it is hard to find time to dredge up the past." She leaned forward with a scowl.

"Listen. I just came over here to warn you. You are wasting your time. Jasper is from Texas. This is where he belongs. Enjoy him while he's around but just know that he'll end up back here and you'll be back in your big city nursing a broken heart." With that she stood up and stalked off. I clenched my fists as she walked from my view.

Who did she think that she was, telling me about Jasper? She may have dated him at one time but she didn't know him now. She didn't know what we have together. He may be a Texas at heart but he's told me himself that he wants nothing more than to head back to Philly without looking back.

Jasper walked back up and asked what was wrong. I plastered a smile on my face and told him nothing. As he led me back on the dance floor I did my best to let Maria, Mr. Hale, and the idea of Jasper staying in Texas leave my mind.


	13. Chapter 14

After coming home from the club I had a hard time sleeping. I didn't join Jasper in his room like I had the night before. I had too many things on my mind. I tossed and turned in my bed before finally falling into a fitful sleep. Images fluttered through my mind.

I saw Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table with tears running down her face. Mr. Hale in his office with a look of fury on his face. Jasper and I at the airport, with him looking over his shoulder sadly as he held my hand. Flashes of Jasper on the phone in my apartment with his hand pressed to his forehead in frustration passed through my head.

I heard Mr. Hale yelling at Jasper, telling him that he broke his mama's heart. Bonnie's wail woke me from my slumber. I sat up in my bed. Wiping the sweat from my brow I thought back to my dream. Was it a dream? Usually my dreams were more concrete. They were like watching a movie. This was different. I saw flashes and clips. Did that mean anything different?

I spent the rest of the night thinking over what I dreamed. I was obviously pulling this family apart. Jasper's family needed him here. I loved him and wanted to be with him. I couldn't imagine being without him. But I couldn't imagine tearing his family apart. Family was too important. I thought of my own family.

I would never want Esme's heart to be broken. I thought back farther to my own mama. As much as I hated her I would never want to hurt her. No, I cannot be the cause of hurt and a broken family. Even before the sun rose over the Texas plains my breaking heart knew what had to be done.

*********

While the house was still quiet I called information and arranged for a cab to take me to the airport. My bags were packed. I sat on the edge of my bed as I built up my resolve. I knew what I needed to do. My feet were hesitant as I touched them to the floor. On shaky legs I stood.

I made my way slowly to Jasper's door. My hand trembled as I turned the knob. The early morning sun was streaming through the French doors. My eyes found Jasper asleep in his bed. The sheets were tangled around him. He must have been restless in his sleep. I regretted not joining him last night. Had I known it was my last night with him I would have stayed with him all night while he slept.

I drew in deep breaths and watched him sleep. I didn't want to walk closer to him. When he awoke I knew what would happen. His alarm clock caught my eye. My cab would be here in five minutes. The breath that I didn't realize I was holding escaped my lips. I couldn't put it off any longer.

Walking to Jasper's side I sat on his bed. I shook his shoulder gently. He rolled over and tried to pull me down beside him. I sat firmly in my place.

"Jasper, wake up." He stirred but kept his eyes closed. I shook him harder and asked him again to wake up. He stretched before opening his eyes. As he took in the expression on my face he sat up and moved closer to me.

"Alice, what is wrong? Are you okay?" He looked frantic as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I, I need to leave Jasper." I stuttered. A confused look crossed his face.

"Is something wrong? We need to go back to Philadelphia now?" I stood before answering his questions. His eyes followed me.

"Not we Jasper. Me. I have to leave." He stood from his bed and began to come towards me. I didn't allow my eyes to wander to where his pajama pants hung low in his hips. I needed to stand firm in my resolve and not focus on the beautiful man that stood before me.

"What are you talking about Alice? What is going on?" As he moved towards me I backed away. I don't think that I could handle his touch without falling apart. I took a deep breath and did my best to steady my shaking hands.

"I have to leave Jasper. I am going home." He shook his head as he stared at me. Before he could speak I continued. "You have to stay here. Your family needs you Jasper. I need to leave. I saw," I stopped mid-sentence, realizing what I had let slip. A look of unbelief crossed his face.

"You had a dream." He paused for an answer but I remained silent. He took one more step towards me as unbelief was replaced with fury. "You had a dream about leaving so you are going to run." His eyes searched mine. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks but I could not bring myself to wipe them away.

"I have to Jasper." I choked on a sob. "You have to trust me. I have to go."

"This is ridiculous Alice. It was just a dream. I am here, I am real." As he moved closer I backed away once again. "You're going to throw away what we have over a dream?" I took a deep breath before shaking my head.

"It isn't just the dream Jasper. I don't want this anymore." I had never lied to Jasper before and the words felt like poison leaving my lips.

Jasper's face fell, the fury replaced with pain. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and take his pain away. But I knew that my staying would only cause more pain. A horn blared from outside.

I walked backwards to his door, my eyes not leaving his face. Jasper stayed in his spot but began to plead with me.

"Alice, don't leave. Please." I couldn't bear to see the tears spill from his eyes so I turned and walked out of his door. I grabbed my bags and ran down the stairs, tears blinding my vision. I sat numbly in the cab as the driver loaded my things into the trunk. I looked up to Jasper's balcony only to find him standing there. His swollen eyes met mine. I felt my broken heart shatter once again as he mouthed a single word towards me.

"Please."

**********

I sat uncomfortably in a plastic chair at the airport and waited on my flight. I had arrived hours before my flight took off but there was no way I could have spent the day at the Hales'. Looking over my shoulder once again I turned up my iPod. Part of me wanted Jasper to show up and insist I return with him. The other part of me was thankful he had not followed me. My dreams always came true so there was no use in fighting fate.

Songs ran through my head as I replayed my dream through my head. I couldn't figure out why they were so broken up. Seeing Bonnie, hearing Mr. Hale, Jasper's face, none of it made sense. My phone vibrated in my hand, pulling me back to reality. I read the text.

**I will be there. U ok?**

I could always rely on Emmett. With Bella still on vacation with Edward I knew exactly who to call to pick me up.

**I'll live. See you in a few hours. Thanks. 3**

I watched people walk by to pass the time. Business men breezed by with their carry-ons. They reminded me of the dream I had not so long ago. My heart ached as I remembered thinking that Jasper leaving me to come to Texas. Now the roles were reversed.

I smiled as a family walked by. The father had his hand linked with the mother. They watched as their children ran ahead. They looked so happy, so complete. That is what families should look like. That is the reason I am leaving Jasper behind. He still has a family and I will not be the reason it splits apart.

My phone vibrated again and I opened it to see what else Emmett had to say.

**Alice if you are still in TX please come back. Don't run. **

My fingers trembled as I keyed my response.

**Just let me go Jasper. I am sorry.**

I wish I cold tell him everything that was running through me. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and that I never meant to hurt him. I shook my head and let out a bitter laugh. Hadn't I known this would happen? People in my dreams don't live happily ever after.

**********

I leaned my head against the window of the plane, thankful that I had a direct flight. As I watched Texas disappear under the clouds I just wanted to be home. I put my ear buds in as I closed my eyes. Since I didn't sleep the night before it came easily on the flight. Before I knew it I was being awakened by a flight attendant asking me to sit my seat upright. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the light coming through the window.

Had it only been this morning that I watched the sun rise in Texas? It felt as though years had passed. I watched the airport come closer as we descended to land. I didn't allow myself to think back to the day that I sat beside Jasper and watched as the airport disappeared behind us.

I packed up my iPod and zipped up my carry on. As the other passengers began to file off the plane I followed suit. I continued to follow the crowd to baggage claim. I saw Emmett before he saw me. He was easy to spot since he towered over most of the crowd. He had his hands crossed over his chest casually as he scanned the crowd. His eyes locked with mine and he bound towards me. He opened his arms as he neared. I saw his eyes narrow as he looked me over before I fell into his arms.

"What the hell did he do?" Emmett spat between his teeth. I could feel the fury in his embrace. I shook my head against his chest. I didn't want to think about Jasper much less have to recount everything with Emmett.

Emmett held me until I settled down. The baggage claim was almost empty, with only my bags going around on the conveyor belt. I finally broke from Emmett's grasp and walked over to retrieve my bags. He took one in each hand before walking out to the parking garage. I followed behind with my carry on.

I knew that I would have to talk to Emmett soon. But it wouldn't be right now. I couldn't do it. And one of the great things about Emmett is that he would never make me. He'd wait until I was ready.

We rode to my apartment in silence. He offered to take me to Carlisle and Esme's but I wanted time to myself. I thanked him for the offer but told him I just wanted some time to myself. He helped me carry my bags up and gave me another hug. After I promised to call him later he headed back out to his car.

I looked around my apartment and wished that Bella was home. I could talk to her about my dream and Jasper. Being alone to think was nice but having Bella to talk to would be better. I only had two more days before she would be home.

I walked into my bathroom and washed off my face. I was overcome with emotion as I looked myself over in the mirror. How had I gone from being happier than ever to being what I had become? Not only had I walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to me but I likely broke Jasper's heart as much as I had my own. I had managed to hurt him anyway.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of thoughts of him. He would be fine. He was home with his family where he should be. I reminded myself of why I walked away. They needed him. They loved him. He had a life there and I was not going to get in the way of that.

I walked into my closet without turning on the light and pulled a nightshirt out of my drawer. Slipping it over my head I walked to my bed eager to go to sleep. Maybe if I slept all of these thoughts that were assaulting me would go away. As I ran my hand over my bed my fingers found a fabric that was soft to the touch. My heart dropped to the floor as I realized that Jasper had placed his Cowboys blanket on my bed in anticipation of him returning to it.

I brought the blanket to my face and let myself get lost in Jasper's scent. He slept with this blanket every night and it smelled just like him. I climbed onto my bed without letting go of his blanket and fell back onto my pillow. I wrapped myself in Jasper's much loved blanket and allowed my tears to take over as I was washed in the scent of all I had lost.

**AN: I know, I know. Don't kill me. But it had to happen. Let me know what you think, reviews are much loved!**


	14. Chapter 15

I began measuring my days in breakdowns. On a good day I only broke down two or three times. Most days were not so good. The day that I went to pick up our mail from the post office was not a good day. Bella had put our mail on hold before going out of town with Edward and I was met with a stack of mail, including a thick envelope from Esme.

When I got home I sat the mail on the counter for Bella to go through and took the envelope from Esme to the couch. I plopped down and stared at her handwriting on the front. I had an idea as to what was inside and I couldn't decide whether I should open it at all.

After staring at it for as long as I could take I ripped the side and let the contents fall into my lap. A bundle of photos were lying there along with a folded note. I opened the note and noticed that it was dated three days after I left for Texas.

_Alice,_

_I hope that you and Jasper enjoy looking through these pictures as much as I did._

_Love, Esme_

With trembling hands I picked up the photos. The top photo was of Emmett and me. It was a typical shot of the two of us. He had rabbit ears stuck behind my head with a large grin on his own face while I was cutting my eyes at him with a playful scowl.

The next few were safe to look at. There was a photo that I took of Carlisle and Esme as well as one that Jasper took of the four of us. As I flipped to the next photo I almost dropped the entire stack. There was Jasper smiling at me with that perfect smile of his. I didn't realize that Esme had taken a picture of him alone. It was definitely candid because he was looking over his shoulder at the camera. But it was a beautiful photo of him.

The following photo proved to be even worse. I was smiling at the camera while Jasper was leaning into me, kissing me on the cheek. A tear fell onto the photo and I hastily wiped it away. I sat the stack of photos down and took the last two into my room. After standing at my dresser and propping them up then laying them face down at least twice I propped them up one last time before flinging myself on my bed. I curled up into the Cowboys blanket and wept.

***********

The day that Bella came home was an okay day. She text me to let me know that she was back in town. I replied and let her know that I was home already. Fifteen minutes later she blew through the door with her bag in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed the room to the couch where I was sitting and sat down beside me. I opened my mouth to answer her but the only thing that came out was a sob. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Alice, what happened? Why didn't you call me?" Bella continued to spout off questions as I cried in her arms. Her questions turned into shushing as she stroked my hair. I finally felt a semblance of peace with Bella home. My tears slowed and my sobs quieted as I sat on the couch with my best friend. I pulled away from her and wiped my face with the back of my hands.

I told Bella all about Texas. I told her about Bonnie, Mr. Hale, our night under the stars, the stress of the trial, all of it. I finished up with my dream and leaving Jasper. Bella sat there in silence as I talked. By the time I finished her mouth was hanging open.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I cannot believe all of that happened and you didn't call me the second you landed." I smiled meekly at her.

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation with Edward. Which by the way I want to hear all about." Bella returned my smile as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You would not have ruined my vacation. And no changing the subject. We'll talk about me later. Now, tell me about your dream again." Bella sat and listened as I described my dream once more. I didn't leave out any details.

"So this dream was different than your others?" I nodded and explained how my other dreams were more fluid.

"Alice, what if this wasn't one of your dreams?" Bella put emphasis on the word your. "What if this was a regular dream like everyone else has? I mean, you were under a lot of stress down there. Maybe that dream was just a culmination of all of that." I shook my head as she spoke. This wasn't a regular dream. It was one of my dreams. I had not left Jasper of a run of the mill dream. I left him for his own good. Hadn't I?

I fell into Bella's arms again as the thought that I screwed up ran through my head. If this was a mistake and I left him for the wrong reason he would never forgive me. Not that he would ever have the chance to again. I shook my head in Bella's arms. I had done the right thing. Jasper was with his family where he belonged.

After I calmed down, again, Bella told me about her vacation with Edward. It was nice to listen to her talk and not get lost in my own thoughts.

*************

Since leaving Texas I have received two texts from Jasper a day. One in the morning and one at night. If he hated me, if he spewed hatred through his phone I would understand. Instead, his texts tear at my heart. They are simple and they are him. In the morning it says "Good morning love" and at night "Good night darlin". Pair those with my new found fear that I left him over a wayward dream and my heart is at its breaking capacity.

Bella won't let me lie around and mope. I think that we have seen every new movie at the theater, tried out every restaurant we've ever said we wanted to try, and walked around every fabric store within a 25 mile radius. I know Bella means business when she volunteers to go to a fabric store. She even threatened to have me committed if I didn't act like myself in the store. So I walked the aisles of fabric and ran my hand along their different textures. I didn't let Bella know that I was thinking of what I could make Jasper with each different one.

My breakdowns have become less. I feel numb now. I let the best thing in my life go. On purpose. I deserve to be numb. I can only imagine how Jasper is. Different scenarios run through my mind. Is he as miserable as me? Did he run to Maria for comfort? Did he pull himself up by his boot straps and get on with life? Does he know that I am miserable? That I can only sleep when I have his blanket because it still smells like him?

Two weeks have gone by. Two weeks of numbness, Bella's field trips, and Jasper's texts. Just when I think life is getting back to normal, at least my new definition of normal Bella picks up our mail. She hands me my stack and sits beside me, which is odd. I flip through the bills and magazines to find an envelope with a TX postmark. My hands tremble as I rip open the top and pull out a letter. I expect to see Jasper's handwriting but instead I see a feminine script. Bella leans in puts her arm around my shoulder as I read.

_Alice,_

_I have thought hard about writing this letter. I don't want to pry but I cannot sit back and do nothing. I am not sure what happened between you and Jasper but the day you left you took a piece off my son with you. He walks around here like a shell of himself. It is even worse than just after we lost Rose. He goes through each day just getting by. He isn't living, he merely exists._

_I am writing you because I am a selfish woman. I have already lost one of my children and I cannot bear to see the other one wither away into a shell of himself. My boy is broken, he is hurting._

_I know that you two are in love, I could see it each time the two of you shared a glance or a smile. I don't think you would want Jasper to hurt like he is. It is like he needs you in his life to be whole. If you do love him Alice I am asking you to make my boy whole again._

_I am sorry for meddling and I know that Jasper will be so mad that I am sticking my nose in his business. But I am his mama and I hurt when he hurts. Please Alice._

_Bonnie Hale_

I stare at the letter in my hand. My thoughts of Jasper moving on had been wrong. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I was wrong. That stupid dream was wrong and I had broken the one I loved because of it. I ruined what we had. I had to fix this. I looked over at Bella with a new resolve.

"Will you help me?" She nodded as she pulled me in for a hug. I knew that Bella would help me fix this. Jasper may not want me back after what I have done but I cannot sit back and let him suffer like Bonnie said he has been. He deserves more than that.

Bella and I sat on the couch and devised a plan. We were on the internet and the telephone working out details. Well after dinner my pan was laid out. I would go to Texas and fix what I had done.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is one of my shortest chapters. Any longer just felt wrong. It feels like somewhat of a segue chapter but that is what it is. A segue between Alice leaving and her returning. I wouldn't leave poor Jasper along for too long. Let me know what you think. Also, if you're into Emmett and Rosalie, check out my other story, To Be Atoned. It is a little more angst filled than this one. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 16

As I sat in my seat on the plane I thought of how different each of my recent plane trips have been. On the first I was full of love and happiness, even though we were headed to Texas for Rose's trial. On the second I was filled with devastation. Now on the third I am filled with hope. Hope that just maybe I can fix what I have done. I don't allow myself to hope for Jasper's love or forgiveness, only his understanding.

I only left because I thought it would be better for him. He can't go on as his mama said he was. Jasper deserves all the happiness in the world. I am flying to him to see that happens. Even if what we had is lost he deserves the chance to be happy once again.

Bella helped me put my plans together. I have a hotel room near the airport and a rental car waiting on me. Tomorrow I am going to drive to the Hales' home to talk to Jasper. Bonnie knows to expect me. Calling her had not been as awkward as I had anticipated. I let her know that I received her letter and told her that I was coming back to fix what I had done. She told me that I was welcome in her home and was a lot nicer than I expected her to be.

So now I am on my way back to Texas. I have two carry on bags stuffed to the gills with my things. I have my iPod in one hand and the photo of Jasper that Esme took in the other hand. I want to sleep on my red eye but sleep is hard to come by. Every song on my playlist reminds me of him. His smile in the photo breaks my heart. Every dream is of him. Not to mention that only a few hours before boarding the plane I got the usual text, "Goodnight darlin".

I finally drift off and manage to sleep fitfully for the rest of my flight. The overhead lights wake me up so I gather my bags. Once in the airport I claim my rental car and drive to the nearby hotel. I want to drive straight to Jasper but I don't know that Bonnie's hospitality extends to 4am visitors.

I sleep in what I wore on the plane, simple yoga pants and a tank top. I open my second carry on and pull out Jasper's blanket. I told myself that I was bringing it to return to him but I wouldn't see him until tomorrow. No sense in not sleeping with it tonight.

I wake to the alarm on my cell phone going off. I told Bonnie that I would be at her house at nine, which gives me an hour before I need to make the forty-five minute drive. I take my time in the shower, letting the hot water sooth my tense muscles. I dressed in a simple sundress and flats. I leave my things in the room, figuring I would stay in Texas one more night regardless of how things turn out with Jasper.

Before getting on the road I grab a bagel and coffee from the hotel's breakfast bar. I don't have much of an appetite but this is going to be a long day. The least I can do is approach it with something in my stomach.

The drive to the Hales' home is simple. Although I have only ridden on this route twice I know it like the back of my hand. Before I know it I am pulling in front of the familiar red home. I turn off the car and sit back in my seat, allowing myself a few deep breaths. I step out of the car and make my way up the expansive porch.

After only one knock on the door Bonnie is standing in front of me. I am expecting an earful from her. Surely she has much to say to me. To my surprise she doesn't say a word, only pulls me in for a hug. As I wrap my arms around her I begin to apologize. She hushes me then pulls me away so that she can see my face.

"I know Alice. I know. Things happen. Just please make it right. He's in his room." With a nod and a thank you I make my way to the stairs. I cut my eyes to Mr. Hale's office, half expecting him to be standing there with hatred on his face but he is not in sight.

I take my time up the stairs even though I want to sprint up their length towards his door. Once my feet find themselves at his door I am at a loss as to what to do. The door is closed. Do I knock or do I just walk in? I decide that I no longer have the right to enter his room on my own accord so I raise a trembling hand and knock.

I hear shuffling come from the other side of the door before I see the knob turn. The door opens and I am facing Jasper. My Jasper. Fresh out of bed, still in his pajamas Jasper. He blinks his eyes a few times and rubs a hand over his face as he looks at me standing in his hallway. Confusion masks his face.

"Alice?" He shakes his head and blinks again before pulling me into a crushing embrace. I don't know what to say. I expected him to slam the door in my face or tell me off. Instead I am in his arms and it feels so right. I stand there with my arms by my side as he holds me. I don't know that I can put my arms around him again. This happiness of his surely can't last.

After what feels like an eternity he pulls back and looks into my eyes. His eyes are rimmed in red and full of questions. In a Bella-like gesture I bite my lower lip and stand before him, awaiting his wrath. I want to open my mouth and say something but the words won't come.

His eyes trail me up and down before locking in on mine once again. He has his hands on my shoulders and is holding onto me, almost like he is contemplating what to do with me.

"You left me." His simple statement manages to demolish the pieces that remain of my heart. His hands fall from my shoulders as he turns away from me. He walks over to his French doors and looks out to his balcony. I take a moment to take him in. His posture looks nothing like the self assured cowboy who made his way to my table. He looks defeated, wilted. I want to go to him and make him stand tall.

I gingerly walk towards him, worried that I shouldn't. As he heard me approach he sighed. Silent tears spilled over onto my face. I wanted to erase what I had done. I wanted him back, I wanted what we had.

"Jasper," My voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. "I'm sorry Jasper. I never wanted to hurt you." I turned to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and turned me so that we were facing once again.

Gone was the confusion from his face. It had been replaced with sheer sadness. What had I done? How had I managed to break him so?

"You tore my heart out when you left Alice. I just, I don't know, I," he stammered before running his hands through his hair in frustration. I reached out and touched one of his arms. He flinched at my touch.

"Jasper, I was so stupid. I never meant to hurt you. I know that I have ruined everything. I am sorry." My tears were falling without abandon. Jasper looked at them conflicted. Instead of reaching up and wiping them away he clenched his hands in and out of fists. The sadness on his face was now mixed with anger.

"Why Alice? I trusted you. With everything I have, all that I am. I trusted you and you left me." He turned away again. I knew that I deserved whatever he threw at me. I knew it and yet it didn't sting any less. I had broken him. Taken a wonderful soul and broken him in two.

"I don't know Jasper. I don't know what to say. I just need to make it right. You deserve better." His head snapped back to look at me.

"I deserve better? Better than what Alice? A girl who dropped her whole life to come sort of the crap of mine? Better than a girl who made me feel like I was perfect the way that I was? Do you realize that for the first time in my life I felt comfortable in my own skin? When you left I looked in the mirror and it was like my scars amplified. Like they were laughing at me, as though they knew all along that what we had was too good to be true." I closed my eyes as they stung from the tears that continued to flow.

"Was it a farce Alice? Was all of it a lie? Because I was all in Alice. I was in love with you." A sob escaped my lips as I heard the past tense in his words. I shook my head and told him again that I was sorry. I repeated the words over and over as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You made me feel like everything was right Alice. I felt like I could get over losing Rose. I felt like I belonged in Philly, not here in Texas. I felt like I belonged with you." He spat the word 'you' as he paced in front of me. I rocked on my heels as I listened to him. I had no right to interrupt.

"I sent you texts for two weeks Alice," He backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor as he spoke. "Two weeks and not a word. What was I supposed to draw from that? You know what I took from that? That I am nothing to you. What we had meant nothing, who we were together meant nothing." At that I could hold back no longer.

"No Jasper. I love you. What we had was perfect. It was everything to me. I wanted you. I wanted to text you back every day. I wanted to run back to you Jasper. But I know that I screwed up and I don't deserve you. I lost you Jasper. All because of my stupid dreams. You should get as far away from me as you can. I only hurt everything around me." I fell to my knees as I talked. My arms were still wrapped around my stomach as though I was holding the broken pieces of myself together.

Jasper looked at me. I was crumpled in a heap at his feet. Sobs wracked my body. Jasper left his place against the wall to come to me. I felt the warmth of his arms wrap around me once again. He buried his nose into my hair and shushed me. Even now, after all that I had done Jasper was trying to comfort me.

"Alice, I love you. I need you. Please tell me that you still want what we had." I nodded my head furiously against his shoulder. He sighed into my hair. I told him again that I was sorry and he shook his head. I couldn't understand his willingness to forgive me, to take me back.

"No more apologies Alice. We have a lot to talk about but there is no reason to apologize anymore." I pulled back to look into his face. Tears trailed down his face as his eyes met mine. With a shaky hand I reached up and wiped the tears away. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. I brought my forehead to his. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"When do you leave?" He asked without moving from our position.

"My ticket is open ended." I watched as his mouth turned up in a slight smile. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Can we talk this evening? I am due at the office for a meeting this afternoon but we have to talk." I nodded and took his hand as he stood and offered his. He pulled me to him again and this time I wrapped my arms around his waist.

**AN: So there you go. Back to back updates and a reunion. I hope you didn't think that it would be an instant "awww" moment. These two still have some stuff to work out. Hit me with some reviews. Pretty please?**


End file.
